The Secret: Uncontrolled Time
by Laties228
Summary: After losing to Tobias in the Lily at the Valley Conference in Sinnoh, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock are on their way back to Pallet. On their way, they meet Misty in Alto Mare. While there, Ash saves the lives of the Eon twins, but at the cost of almost losing his own. Ever-determined, he recovers, but when they decide to leave with Ash, what will their father have to say? -Rewriting-
1. Warning: 1

The Secret: Uncontrolled Time

___**This Pokémon FanFiction starts during Pokémon Heroes (the fifth movie). My goal is to make a master-piece that is enjoyable to all age-groups, from learning-to-read children to graduated students. Throughout all of my work, I promise to refrain from all types of cursing and other inappropriate topics. In return, please give me the same courtesy with whatever feedbacks you choose to send my way. I hope that it is pleasing to all, and also very enjoyable. Have fun reading.**_

_**Also, Pokémon Heroes does not occur until after the Sinnoh League. There were no ferries from Sandgem Town to Pallet, but there was one going to Alto Mare for a few days before continuing to Vermilion City. Misty's here because Ash asked her if they could meet there for a few days before going back home. Brock's there because students are unable to study in inter-regional universities, or just that the author didn't have another good excuse. Anyway! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream' __-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' or 'Quotation' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

It was a half-way decent morning. The sun was shedding its first beams upon the earth as it was still hiding behind the horizon, and the stars in the sky were beginning to fade. However, a bright, white pillar was radiating from the horizon, almost as bright as the sun.

Not very many people are awake at six fifteen in the morning, and for the obvious reason. However, if you were one of the few people on this particular morning, then you would have seen a sight that probably no-one has not ever seen, nor would ever see again. What made this morning so peculiar was the pillar of white light coming from the ocean over the horizon.

During the night, two Team Rocket Elites found the large garden hiding within the city of Alto Mare, and they attempted to capture Latios and Latias. They succeeded in their quest to capture Latios with an electric net, but Latios saved his sister from the second net hurled toward her. After Latias left the garden, she went to Ash to request their help.

After they out-maneuvered the zombie Aerodactyl and zombie Kabutops that was revived by one of the Rocket elites, Ash and the red Eon dragon reached Alto Mare's Museum, but they were almost drowned from one of the Rocket Elite's attacks from her control within the DMA, or the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare.

Then, about a half hour ago, Latios was firmly sealed within the DMA. Ash, Pikachu, and Latias broke through the barriers set about by the DMA, and were able to free Lorenzo and Bianca. Afterward, they were able to remove the Soul Dew from the DMA, but the battle was not quite over.

All of the water was drained from the city, and was planning on returning. However, the water's return was going to be too sudden, in the form of a tidal wave for the lives of the people, surely causing their death.

In order to rescue their prized home, the heroes of Alto Mare, Latias and Latios, released both of their signature attacks: Mist Ball and Luster Purge. The amount of power and energy that the two dragons were storing within themselves was causing a brilliant light to envelop their bodies. Hopefully, this was enough strength to penetrate through the destructive wave.

Unfortunately for all, the strain from the DMA, and now destroying the tidal wave, was too heavy a toll upon poor Latios' body. The result of this strain was the white pillar that was visible to all, almost as a reminder as of itself of Latios' sacrifice. This is the time that these dear friends were searching for the Eon twins.

Out on the ocean, one lonely, wooden boat was riding toward the white pillar of light. It was none other than our hero and his companions. Ash, Misty, and Brock, along with Bianca and Lorenzo, were out on the ocean for one, sole purpose: to find their two new dearest friends, Latios and Latias.

However, Latios was nowhere to be found in the entire world; he was ready to leave his physical body, and become the new Soul Dew. Latias was, somehow, able to enter Latios' sub-conscience, and they both had an almost life-changing conversation:

{The background is flawlessly white, with only the Eon twins present}

Latias: 'Brother, where are we?' She asked, until she was overcome with fear at the sight of Latios' transparent body.

Latios: 'We are in my sub-conscience, Latias. I am about ready to use the last of my strength to become the new Soul Dew, that way Alto Mare may be safe again.'

Latias: 'No! You can't leave me, Latios! How am I supposed to fend for all of Alto Mare? There's no way I could live without you, brother!' She cried, tears running down both of her cheeks like a stream.

Latios: 'You can do it, sister. I know you can.'

Latias: 'But brother, there has to be another way! What if someone could heal your soul while you restored father's soul back into the old Soul Dew?' She begged, pleading; knowing that thought came from nowhere.

Latios: 'And who would be kind enough to give their soul to me?' He asked her in a sad, as-a-matter-of-factly tone. 'You would not be able to since we are siblings, and not just anyone do that; that person would need to be of a pure heart. Besides, we both know the number of people in Alto Mare with 100% pure hearts: none. Even if anyone were able to meet those specifications, then that person could die from giving their soul to me. [Unless he had a remarkable amount of aura, according to what Mew said. I wonder if …]'

Latias: 'Please, Latios, I know just the human that will help us!'

Latios: 'I do not want to put anyone, human or pokémon, under that kind of pressure.'

Latias: 'Brother, he wouldn't need to give you his entire soul, since Legendary Pokémon's souls are almost impossible to quench. Besides Latios, leave that decision up to the trainer; please! Give me just one minute to go and get him.'

Latios: [How did she remember that? And to think I thought that she never paid any attention to any of the lessons that I relayed to her from the higher-ranking Legendaries.] 'Fine, Latias. The first thing that you touch will be brought here. You have less than a minute if your plan is to work.'

Latias immediately flew toward the boat that Ash & Co. were riding on, regardless of being exhausted from her Mist Ball.

{Meanwhile, watching Latias through Sight-Sharing …}

Latios: 'How did I know that she would choose him?'

{Back to Latias …}

Latias: (Sorry, Pikachu.) She told the electric mouse, as she picked up Pikachu with a Psychic and placed him on the bottom of the boat, and she touched Ash. Then, Ash and Latias disappeared, leaving the rest of the company much confused.

Brock: "What just happened?"

{Back to Latios' sub-conscience …}

Ash: "Where … where are we, Latias?"

Latios: 'You are inside of my sub-conscience, Ash, and I need your assistance once more.'

Ash: "What do I need to do?"

Latias: 'Ash, because of Latios' exhaustion from the DMA and the attack upon the tidal wave, Latios' soul is almost gone. If you do not share a part of your soul with him, then Latios will become the new Soul Dew.'

Ash: "His soul?"

Latios: 'Both Latias and I used our Aura to enhance the power of our signature attacks. However, due to my body's strain from the DMA and the over-exertion of my Aura, I must have used my life-energy in order to stop the tidal wave. If my body lost too much aura, then I would simply be crystallized until my Aura recovered. However, since Aura is simply an extension of our life-force, I did not fully realize what I was doing until it was too late.'

Ash: "So what would I need to do in order to help?"

Latios: 'In order to rescue me, you would need to share a portion of your life essence, your aura.

Ash: "All right;" He said, placing his hands out in front of him as he did over a year ago at the Tree of Beginning, and began to concentrate. Immediately, a small blue orb began to form, but Latios wasn't ready to just accept this just yet.

Latios: 'Ash, if you do this, you could die from …'

Ash: "That doesn't matter!" he yelled while focusing on his primary task, much to the Eon dragon's surprise. "What is my life compared to that of a Pokémon, let alone to a Legendary. What happens in my life may or may not be remembered, but your lives will be." He told them confidently before the pain began to seize him. "Accept the aura, Latios …" He uttered before making us of the last of his energy. "Live!" He shouted, surprising them before the young trainer fainted.

After about two minutes, Latios had received enough of Ash's aura in order to sustain his life, but it seemed that Ash had sent much more than he needed, which surprised the blue dragon since regular humans have a very small life-force. Because of this, Latios sent a portion of his healing soul back into Ash, along with the excess energy. Latios only took what he knew was needed for his survival, while hoping that Ash would be ok.

After leaving Latios' sub-conscience, Latias returned an unconscious Ash to the boat before flying off, while Latios flew overhead invisibly to the museum. Everyone else wondered why Ash was asleep, and decided to take Ash back to Lorenzo's house, and then look for Latios and Latias again later.

Latios then flew back to the museum as quickly as he could, due to his hampered condition, in order to heal the Soul Dew, while Latias was riding his tail feathers. After almost an hour of hard work; the Soul Dew was back to normal. A few minutes later, after Eon dragons finished fixing the Soul Dew, Latias was found hovering in front of Lorenzo's house, but then flew off in the direction of the museum.

Surprisingly for the group, Latias flew at a low level so that everyone would follow her. After arriving at the museum, Latias hovers over to Latios, who is holding the newly fixed Soul Dew, and collapses on top of him. Lorenzo and Bianca somehow manage to transport both of the Eon Pokémon back to Lorenzo's house, where Ash, Latios, and Latias are all currently fast asleep. Latios and Latias were going to be ok, excluding the fact that they both needed a lot of rest, and Ash was still out cold.

Latias woke up the next morning, and looked around. She, along with the unconscious Latios and Ash, were in Bianca's bedroom. About a half-hour later, she seemed to recall the majority of what happened the night before, so she headed downstairs to see where everyone was. They were all surprised to see her awake, and began asking questions as to what happened last night. Her only response was:

Latias: 'I'm sorry, but we should wait for my brother and Ash to be awake before discussing this.'

Everyone seemed to respect that, though that doesn't mean they all were happy with their current answer. But since Latias said that they would probably be unconscious for several days, Misty and Brock opted to stay in town until their friend was better.

A week later, Ash, and Latios were **still** fast asleep in the upstairs section of the house. Bianca and Latias, being disguised, were showing Misty and Brock all of the restaurants and shopping places around town. Brock often tried to escape toward the beach to try to catch a date, but Misty always caught his ear just before he ran off, leaving Brock with an extremely sore ear.

During the sixth night, Ash was being a bit restless in his sleep, but there was a good reason. Ash was currently having a strange dream. This dream was not sent by Darkrai, but rather, it was just a figment of Ash's imagination.

{In the dream}

_ Ash was running all around Alto Mare, searching for Pikachu, Latios, and Latias. He searched in the Secret Garden, but they were not there. He searched at Lorenzo's house, but the house was empty. Ash checked in at the Pokémon Center, but no-one was there (__well, except for Nurse Joy)__. Ash ran and ran all around Alto Mare, until he came to the docks. _

_ There at the docks, Ash saw Misty and Brock on the boat, obviously waiting for him to arrive so that they could depart. __–Latios and Latias were invisible-__ He also saw two of his pokéballs around his waist recall their respective pokémon. __-This was the part that Ash was so restless about-__ Ash saw Latios and Latias appear, being enveloped within the red beam of light, and returned the Eon twins into __**their**__ pokéballs. The same pokéballs that were around __**his**__ waist!_

It was at this point that Ash suddenly woke up. Ash looked around to find out that he was in the guest bedroom of Lorenzo's house, and in a slight cold sweat. Ash then walked over to Latios, and saw that Latios was smiling about something. Ash was happy to see Latios happy, and headed toward the ground floor. This was when Latios said something very special: "No. Thank you, Ash."

___**What was Latios' dream about? Is it possible that Ash did something besides rescue Latios, or did he do something for Latias as well? Or maybe for Alto Mare? Let's find out the next time on  
'The Secret'**_


	2. Warning: 2

Chapter 2: 

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

-Latios' Perspective- -This only lasts for this chapter-

{In Latios' dream …}

_Ash, Lorenzo, Bianca, Latias, and I were having a small picnic in the Secret Garden. There was no-one there to bother us, and nothing was disturbing us. We were all enjoying the strange sense of tranquility, that is, until Lorenzo decided to speak up._

_Lorenzo: "Latios, Ash, Latias; there is a little something that I would like to ask you."_

_Ash: "What's that?"_

_Lorenzo: "Well, you see, Latios and Latias have been guarding Alto Mare since their birth. I know that neither of them mind being here, but they do need to go out and see the world. They need to go places, meet new people, have new adventures, and enjoy having new friends."_

_Latias: 'You're plotting something. What are you trying to get to, Lorenzo?'_

_Lorenzo: "Ash, if Latios and Latias agree, I would like for them to accompany you on your journey."_

_Ash, Latias, and myself: "__**WHAT!**__"_

_Myself: 'What about the Soul Dew? How are we supposed to guard it we're not here?!' He questioned, somewhat agitated that Lorenzo would ask such a thing without asking him first._

_Lorenzo: "I knew you would ask about the Soul Dew, Latios, and I was keeping a close eye on it while you were asleep. The truth is … the water has been flowing as strong, of not stronger than before your incident against the DMA. I also tried to speak with your father by touching the Soul Dew, and, well, I was given my first flying lessons."_

_Myself: 'You don't mean …'_

_Lorenzo: "Yes. Whatever you, Latias, and Ash did, the Soul Dew is now much stronger because of it. When I tried to touch it, I was flown back all the way to the pool."_

_Latias: 'That is quite a throw …'_

_Bianca: "I wanted to try as well, but Grandpa wouldn't let me."_

_Myself: 'No offense, Ash, but why do you want us to travel with him, Lorenzo?'_

_Bianca: "Latios, do you remember how long it took you to actually talk to me using telepathy?"_

_Myself: 'Yeah, it took about three months.'_

_Lorenzo: "Exactly. Ash has gained yours and Latias' trust within less than twelve hours, while it took us at least three months just for you to talk to us, and seven months before you talked to us freely."_

_Latias: 'I am thinking that they are swaying me toward their side, Latios.'_

_Ash: "But what if something happens to the Soul Dew and someone uses the DMA like Annie and Oakley did?"_

_Bianca: "But the DMA needs the Soul Dew __**and **__Latios or Latias. By them traveling with you, Alto Mare might actually be safer than if you two were here."_

_Lorenzo: "I believe that Latios can also program the waters to sense if danger is approaching the Soul Dew, and the water and notify Latios and Latias on the condition of Alto Mare. That is, if I remember correctly."_

_Myself: 'Which you do, Lorenzo.'_

_Lorenzo: "What do you say, Ash. Would you like Latios and Latias to become your traveling companions?"_

_Ash: "That decision lies completely with Latios and Latias. They are the ones that are in control; not me."_

_ The two dragons look at the Pokémon trainer in a queer manner with the same question running through their heads._

_Bianca: "What do you mean?"_

_Ash: "Just because a trainer wants something doesn't mean that the pokémon want that as well. Pokémon have their own feelings, their own independence, and their own decisions, and this is a decision that Latias and Latios must make. If they want to come with me, then that would be awesome. It doesn't matter if they choose to work in Pokémon battles with me or not. However, if they decide to stay here, then that is what will make them the happiest. I must say that that is the main point: Latios, Latias, what would make you the happiest?"_

_ Again, Latios and Latias just gaze at him, dumbfounded. This proved to Latias and Latios that Ash was no ordinary eleven year old boy. Any other child, or adult for that matter, would have immediately accepted the offer, but not Ash. Ash was more concerned about the feelings of Pokémon that were not even his, than he was about himself._

_Latias: 'Ok. I have decided to go with Ash on his journey. I know that I am not that good at battling, but I need to become stronger so that I can help my big brother when I need to.'_

_Myself: 'I guess that I'll come with you as well. After everything you did for me and Latias, I don't know of any better way to thank you than to help you accomplish your dream; so I'll be fighting with you too. Besides, I'm not sure if you're strong enough to properly discipline Latias.'_

_Latias: 'Hey!' She responded, displeased at her brother's 'sense of humor'._

_Ash: "Thank you. Latias. Latios. Thank you._

_Myself: 'No. Thank you, Ash.'_

After that very touching dream, Latios woke up to see that Latias was lying on top of him. She was kneeling next to his bed, but she must have fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up.

Latios: [I wonder if Ash would actually say that.]

And with that, Latios fell back into his deep, peaceful slumber.


	3. Warning: 3

Me: **How awesome is it that I'm posting three chapters in less than a week?!**

Everyone jumps up and down while shouting and screaming in excitement.

Me: **And I've only opened my account for not even a week as well?**

Crowd becomes even more excited over the prospect that their (semi)favorite author will only continue to improve in his writing skills and awesomeness (though probably not so much there …)

Me: I'**m glad to hear that you're all excited, but I have some sad news …**

Everyone freezes (though not in mid-air while jumping) and a pin is heard dropping from another room.

Me: **I'm sorry, but I really pushed Bianca's character in this chapter. I promise that this will only happen in one other chapter (I'll let you know at the top before you start reading), and everything (I hope) will be 150% better after this first Saga, from the plot-line to the characters. I actually haven't made ANY corrections on this, so this is really just an awesome first draft while I didn't have any plans on a plot-line. And while I SO BADLY want to tell everyone how incredibly amazing the latter Sagas will be, none of you would be able to understand any of it until you read the entire series.**

Everyone looks at me strangely while I crouch down in a corner and sob.

Me: **Please enjoy this story, and don't forget that I still need a beta (the screen-play format, unoriginality of the first chapter, and my lack of awesomeness are testaments to this). Feel free to ask me any questions or give constructive criticism. While almost 30 people have added this story to their favorites, and the traffic numbers are above 600, only three people have sent me feed-back, one of which was agreement that I need a good beta.**

_**Note**_: Originality, plot-lines, and pure, unaltered awesomeness are expected within the next three Sagas.

Chapter 3:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

The next morning, Ash, Latios, and Latias were all awake once again. Of course, they were all starving after sleeping that long, especially Ash, so Brock went to work in the kitchen, while Ash gave his account of what happened from on the boat to what happened when they reappeared on the boat. Brock was eavesdropping to the entire story, and was just as surprised as everyone else was.

Misty: "Latios, didn't you tell Ash that he could have died if he followed through with what he did?"

Latios: 'Yes, I did. Why?'

Brock: "Ash, I promise that I will not tell your mother about this experience."

Bianca: "Huh?"

Misty: "Let's just say that Ash's mom doesn't like the idea of him sacrificing himself for another …"

Latias: 'He probably means the world to her.' She said telepathically before adding a silent [and me].

Misty: "How did you know that was what she said?"

Lorenzo: "Must have just been a girl's instinct. Right, Latias?"

Latias: 'Yeah, yeah.'

Bianca: "Hey, Ash, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Ash: "Sure. We'll be right back, guys. Be sure to save some food for me."

Brock: "He'll never change."

While Misty, Lorenzo, Brock, Latios, and Latias enjoy themselves at the dinner table, Ash and Bianca are having a much more serious conversation outside.

Bianca: "Ash, I want you to do me a favor."

Ash: "Sure, what is it?"

Bianca: "I want you to take Latios and Latias with you on your journey."

Ash: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Have you talked to Latios, Lorenzo, or Latias about this yet?"

Bianca: "I did ask Grandpa, but he said that that decision was up to Latios and Latias, and I agree with him. But I do know for sure that Latios and Latias would learn much more from you than they could from around here. I also know that you would take care of them as though they were all you had in your life, because that is how you treat all of your pokémon."

Ash: "Bianca, you do realize what else that effects though; right?"

Bianca: "What do you mean?"

Ash: "This decision not only affects them, but also the rest of Alto Mare. We both know that it is their job to guard this town to the best of their ability, even if it means to their death. They both just showed us that last week."

Bianca: "But, but …"

Ash: "No buts, Bianca. If this is what you want for them, then I suggest that you ask them. I wouldn't mind them coming with me, but I would think that I would only slow them down from how fast they could travel on their own. Either way, talk it over with Lorenzo, Latias, and Latios. I can stay in town until all of you have agreed upon your result if you like, but this decision must be decided by them, not just the two of us."

Bianca: "Ok, Ash. You're right."

Ash: "It is ok, Bianca. Just make sure that you remember all of the people that you include in your next big decisions, ok?"

Bianca: "All right, Ash."

Ash: "That's great, and I'm starving again."

Bianca: "Like Brock said, 'some things never change'"

{Time skip}

About a week later, Bianca finally was able to convince Lorenzo that the two Eons going with Ash was a good idea. She also convinced him that they could take Ash on a picnic in the Secret Garden, and that was where they could discuss the possibility of Latias and Latios going on an adventure with Ash.

After a well-prepared meal, everyone was completely satisfied. Since no-one even wanted to think about food for a while, including Ash for at least a few moments. Bianca decided to use this to her advantage.

Bianca: "Latias, Latios; could we ask you two a question?"

Latias: 'Sure, Bianca, what's going on?'

Lorenzo: "Well, Latias, Latios, you have lived here all of their lives, guarding the Soul Dew. However, from whatever events happened before Latios healed the Soul Dew, it is now much stronger. So Bianca wanted to ask you both if you would like to help Ash along with his journey."

Latios: [Is this really happening? This is almost exactly like my dream. I know that I would love to explore the rest of the world, but with Ash?]

Latias: 'But what about the Soul Dew, Lorenzo?'

Bianca: "While you three were asleep, Grandpa tried to speak to the Latios from the Soul Dew, but he was thrown all the way to the lake."

Lorenzo: "It was quite the flight." He said sheepishly.

Bianca: "So what do think, Latias?"

Latias: 'I love the idea of traveling around, especially with someone as kind as Ash, but would we be able to come back?'

Ash: "Of course we can. I know what it's like to be far away from home. When I first started my journey, I was pretty homesick too."

Latios: [The Soul Dew must be stronger if it could throw Lorenzo into the lake; that's forty-five feet away at least, if not farther. Actually, wasn't that how far he was tossed in my dream?] 'I guess we could go, but I will need to set up a security system. We wouldn't want those two elites come back, or someone else, and damage the Soul Dew and Alto Mare.'

Lorenzo: "Yes, yes; of course, Latios."

Bianca: "I'm so happy that you two are going to be able to travel. I kind of wish that I could tag along, but I have my own responsibilities here."

Latias: 'Don't worry, Bianca. I promise to draw lots of pictures for you; that way you know where we have been, and you won't feel so lonely.'

Bianca: "That's right. I forgot that you're able to draw just as well as I can."

Latias: 'Not as well; better than you.'

Bianca: "Don't press your luck, Latias." She responded, both of them laughing with each other.

Lorenzo: "We are going to miss you both greatly, but I know that your father would have wanted you to become strong and see the world."

Latios: 'Thank you, Lorenzo, we really appreciate this.'

Latias: 'Yes, thank you, Lorenzo.'

Lorenzo: "No problem at all. Now, Latios, about the Soul Dew's defense, how long will it take for you to fully commence the defense system?"

Latios: 'It should only take me about ten to twenty minutes.'

Ash: "Lorenzo, may I please see the Soul Dew one more time before Latios initiates the system?"

Lorenzo: "Sure, Ash, right this way then."

{Latios, Latias, Lorenzo, and Bianca were standing behind Ash, in front of the fountain.}

Ash reached out to touch the reformed Soul Dew, and closed his eyes. He then whispered a few things to himself,

Ash: "Latios. I don't know if you can hear me, but your children, Latios and Latias, have decided to come with me on my Pokémon adventure. I promise you that I will take good care of them, and all of us will come and visit you."

Ash noticed that tears started to form in his eyes, while others thought that he might collapse to his knees. However, Ash didn't cry, nor did he fall to his knees. Instead, he just stood there, silent and motionless, pondering over their adventures in the last two weeks. Ash beginning to pull his hand away, until he heard a quiet voice say 'Wait'. Then, much to surprise of the rest of Ash's company, he collapsed to the ground. He fainted.

And that's that! Like I said before, forgive me for pushing Bianca's character, and let me know how I did. I'm looking through every message sent to my e-mail from , though most of them are people adding this story to their favorites. While I like that you're adding this, let's turn the tides!

Is there something you want incorporated into the story? Let me know! While I do have some of the Saga's completed, that doesn't mean I can't change anything, especially if I like your ideas! And ask me questions! While I may not be able to respond to EVERY SINGLE MESSAGE, I promise to at least look at and read over EVERY SINGLE MESSAGE. That's a promise from Laties228 to all of you!

Last, but not least, I have two uncompleted prophecies concerning the plot of the story. Can you figure them out? The first two will be fulfilled in this Saga, and the third will remain a mystery until the last Saga. I'll drop hints around before any of them are revealed, and one word fits for every ellipsis surrounded by '…'.

**Incoming message from Laties 228:**

_"The '…' of '…' '…'_

_has begun." _

**Incoming message from Laties 228:**

_"A new '…'_

_is coming '…'_

_to '…' the '…'"_

**Incoming message from Laties 228:**

_"Beware:_

_do not become '…'_

_for '…' will be '…'. _

_The '…' '…' _

_and the Royal '…'_

_will bring '…',_

_but at the price _

_of shaking '…'_

_to it's very core."_


	4. Warning: 4

_**Welcome back everyone! Due to my inexperience, I did not realize that everyone following this story was informed of updates via e-mail. Last night, I was having … issues, with posting Chapter 3, but after 11 o'clock the other night (the 25, I believe), I figured out how to do this correctly.**_

___**This chapter is, in my opinion, one of the best out of the eighteen of this Saga. Also, FYI, The Secret Series outline is completed on my profile. I would like encourage everyone to read it over. **_

___**Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, constructive criticism, ideas that you would like to be incorporated (along with the source of the idea, whether from you or another story), or anything else. I promise to read through every single one of them, whether or not I respond.**_

___**Now, on to the fun part! Does anyone remember the prophesies I gave at the end of last chapter? There is a new clue on the first two, and no-one has bothered to figure them out! Come on, everyone! At least TRY to respond this time!**_

_"The '…' of 'Dark' … has begun."_

_"A new '…' is coming 'soon' to '…' the 'world'."_

_**Last, but certainly not least, I have updated the first chapter so that it flows a little better. took out a tiny bit and inserted some into the core of the chapter, where Ash is saving Latios' life, so go back and tell me what you all think of it. If it's worse this way, then I'll change it back, but hopefully it's better than it was before.**_

Chapter 4:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream' __-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{An unknown location, but the entire surrounding was a beautiful shade of blue, almost like a slightly darker shade of a sapphire.}

Ash: "Uhhh. Where am I?" He asked to no-one in particular, while sitting up, and rubbing his some-what aching head."

?: 'You are currently sitting within the Soul Dew, Ash.'

Ash: "Huh!" He exclaimed, falling backward. "Who said that?"

Then, unexpectedly, a transparent form of a legendary pokémon formed in front of him.

?: 'There is no reason for alarm, Ash. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my son and my daughter.'

Ash: "Hold on a sec. Are you saying that you are Latios' and Latias' father?"

Father Latios: 'That is correct. Many years ago, when this same event occurred, I went out by myself in order to save Alto Mare from destruction. Although my life had a possibility of being spared if my wife, who was a Latias, were there helping me to destroy the wave, I might not have ended up in this position.

'However, I chose that option because she was pregnant with twins: a baby Latios and a baby Latias, whom you have befriended. Unfortunately, because of the stress from my transformation into the Soul Dew, and from the agony of early child birth, she ended up dying because she gave our two children the chance to live their own lives.

'I am telling you this, Ash, because I wanted to tell you that I want my children to go with you. I want them to have new experiences. I also wanted to tell you many things, but your time here is very limited, so I want to give you the only thing I have left that would be most useful to you: the gift of knowledge given to me by Uxie.'

Ash: "How can that even be done, Latios?"

Father Latios: 'Ash, when you redeem your conscience, please touch the Soul Dew again. When you do, then I will be able to share all of my understanding and comprehension to you. You will have knowledge about raising your Pokémon friends in battle, a comprehension about them, and other things as well.'

Ash: "But won't you want to keep what you know? After all, if I took your understanding, then how would you know how to keep the waters of Alto Mare flowing?"

Father Latios: 'Your compassion truly knows no bounds, Ash.' He said with a light chuckle. 'If it makes you feel any better, I can copy my knowledge into you. Does that sound better?'

Ash: "I guess so."

Father Latios: 'Also, Ash, when you touch the Soul Dew, you will slightly crack it, giving me a means of escape. I have been trapped in here for so long, and I long to be with my dear wife again.'

Ash: "But …"

Father Latios: 'Ash; you worry too much. Nothing will change in Alto Mare if I leave. I have done every calculation, as well as every possible variable; nothing will harm Alto Mare for another thousand years in the least. That is also excluding the defense system that my son is going to initiate.'

Ash: "Well, Latios, I'm still not sure about your gift, but I don't mind helping you return to Latias. As far as I know, I just want to help you be free. I don't need knowledge or comprehension, well, at least not right now. Besides, what more could I ask for than friendship with someone that almost adopts you into their family, right?"

Father Latios: 'I guess you're right, Ash. Please take care of my twins, and also be careful with of your new gifts and abilities.'

Ash: "Wait, what? Wait, Latios. Latios!" He screamed towards the blue Eon Dragon , which seemed to pulsate his surroundings away before consciousness returned.

{Back around the Soul Dew's fountain, Ash is stirring from unconsciousness.}

Brock: "Finally, he's waking up."

Lorenzo: "At least he didn't sleep for another week."

Misty: "How are you feeling, Ash?"

Ash: "Just a bit odd, but I need to do one more thing for a friend."

Brock: "What's that?"

Ash didn't answer, but instead, he stood up, and walked over to the fountain again, and touched the Soul Dew. Ash caught notice of the crack he made, but no-one else was able to see it due to its miniature size. Ash continued to stare at the tiny crack until it was amended, and then cracked a small smile.

Father Latios: 'Thank you, Ash. And because you proved to me how much you truly care, I will grant you with my greatest gift.'

Everyone was wondering why Ash went to touch the Soul Dew not once, but twice! They were also ready to catch him if he fell unconscious again, but this time was not the case. Instead, Ash began to shine in a light that has never been seen around a human being before. This light was almost blinding, but quite the sight to attempt to behold.

Pikachu began to run toward his trainer, but was almost petrified with fear with what he found. From the pure, white light that illuminated the area a few moments before, stood, or should I say levitated, a purple dragon.

Pikachu: "Pika pika! Pika pi pika, pikachu?" (Who are you? What have you done with Ash?)

?: "What do you mean, Pikachu? It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

___**And that's it!**_

Me: "_**Unfortunately, I think this computer is about ready to crash, so I think I might need to …"**_

Pikachu: (Then let me 'charge' you back up!) As the electric rodent electrocutes the tower.

Me: _**"Aw man! Now I don't have any legitimate excuses to not continue the story!"**_

Pikachu: (You never even had one to begin with, so FIX ASH BEFORE I 'CHARGE' YOU!)

Me: _**"Grumpy rat …"**_ I mumble before walking back to the key board. However, someone overheard me and screeched (Thunder!) _**"And now I'm paralyzed …"**_ I say back to the mouse, who runs behind a nearby tree and pulls out a Full Restore.

Pikachu: (NOW FIX MY PIKAPI!)

{Back to the Secret Lati Garden}

Pikachu's eyes were truly showing his emotions at this moment: shock. Pure shock. –No pun intended- Misty, Brock, Latios, Latias, Bianca, and Lorenzo were also having problems connecting the pieces of what exactly happened to Ash.

Misty: "What happened to you, Ash?"

Brock: "You turned into some kind of a strange Latios."

Ash: "I've done what?!" He shouted, seemingly keeping his human voice.

Ash did not really want to believe them, but it was true. He was purple with a pink star-shape on his forehead and pink shield-shape on his belly. But even stranger, the white on a regular Latios or Latias was actually a golden-like color on Ash's new dragon form.

Bianca: "What happened to Ash, Grandpa?"

Lorenzo: "If I remember correctly from the old textbooks, if a human enters the Soul Dew, has a completely pure heart, and proves himself to the entity within the Soul Dew, then Latios or Latias may offer him the chance to become a Pokémon."

Ash: "And I guess that was what happened. Latios told me that he was going to give me 'his greatest gift', and I guess this was it."

Bianca: "You sure are right about that, Ash."

Misty: "Hold on. If Ash is now a Pokémon, then can't he be caught just like his own?"

Brock: "Hey, Ash, come down here so we can see if you can be captured with a Pokéball."

Ash: "What! I know that my pokémon say that it isn't too bad, but I don't want to go into one of those things!"

Bianca: "If you don't, then you could be suspect to a power-hungry trainer, and be his personal servant."

Ash's spine froze colder than ice after hearing that possibility (since Ice-Types also have double effectiveness on him being a Dragon-Type), especially remembering how Paul cared for his Pokémon. So, he came down closer to be tried to be captured, hoping to Arceus that this possibility did not exist.

Meanwhile, Brock reached for one of Ash's empty Pokéballs, and tapped his head with it.

. . . . . . . . .

Nothing happened. Ash didn't even become enveloped within the red light like other Pokémon normally would.

Brock: "This is great, Ash! Now you don't even have to worry about being captured."

Misty: "Too bad I couldn't be turned into a pokémon."

Ash: "Knowing your luck, Misty; you'd probably turn into a Spinarak."

Misty: "If you weren't a cute dragon, then I would knock you off side the head. Besides, you could also … Never mind."

Ash: "Don't worry, Misty. I promise that I'll never have you be stuck in a room full of bugs."

Misty: "That wasn't what I was going to say, but please don't do that either." She asked politely, although everyone noticed the way her whole body was shivering.

Ash: "Ok, ok. Fine."

Bianca: "Well, it's almost nine. I say we all go back to Grandpa's and get a good night sleep."

Ash: "And hopefully, this isn't a dream."

Latios: 'And I am going to set up the Soul Dew's defense mechanism.'

So the entire group, except for Latios, Latias, and Ash, went back to Lorenzo's house, and got a wonderful night sleep. No-one had even one poor thought before most of them fell victim to the night, and they were all looking forward to the new experiences that tomorrow would bring.

Ash, however, was not as care-free. He was thinking about something, more of an experience very dear to him. An experience that could only be held in the imagination of the most absurd dreams, but it was true in this case.

Ash begged Latias to help him return his human form just once, because he had something that he needed to do. Latios would not allow him, so Ash suggested that Latias could come along with him. She eagerly agreed, so they both went to the Pokémon Center in order to make a phone call with some old guy. Latias heard his name to be Pofesser Roake or something.

After they returned to the garden, they talked about a few things, and the red and blue dragons asked Ash about what the rest of the world was like. Well, they talked for a little while, and then they took care of some unsettled business. –Will be explained later-

Later on, Ash laid back against the base of the tree, with Latias and Latios lying across him, fast asleep. While he was lying there, he began to remember a promise. To most people, a promise is more like a debt, but promises were much more to Ash than debts. A promise, in Ash's mind, was a vow, or a guarantee that something would happen, and we all know that Ash never breaks a promise -at least not on purpose-.

And with that, Ash also fell victim to slumber.

___**And cut! Does ANYONE care to take a guess as to the promise Ash is beginning to remember? The next time I post, I will give you Chapters 5 and 6, but I want at least some feedback. Please? More than thirty of you have added this onto your favorites or have began following this Saga, but I haven't heard anything from you. I need for you to speak up!**_

___**So until I get some information out of all of you, I will be working on finishing the Orange Islands Saga and starting the Johto Saga. This is as much of your story as it is of mine, even if you're not the person typing it (since a lot of these ideas came from all of you **__**). If I get a lot of feedback, then I'll see about posting Chapters 5 and 6 on August 31st. **_


	5. Dreaming: 1

_**Let me give everyone a quick rundown of this Saga's stats. We currently have had nine reviews in the last four day, eleven total; eighteen favorites, twenty-two follows, and a stunning 1,772 views! I'm not too bright with computers, but I sure know that it takes a lot of people to make the numbers go up that high, so thank you all so much. **_

_**Now, to answer some of the questions from the reviews: **_

___**AnonJ31, your question was if Ash was going to remain a Laties permanently. The answer to your question is yes, but also slightly no. I was hoping not to have to explain it until a lot further on into the plot, but eh … you can't have everything.  
**____**Currently, Ash has the ability to take the form of Laties, the Third Eon Dragon and the sole member of its species (so different than Latios). This ability is basically, as you said, turning Ash into a permanent Lati. However, later on, this is going to get even better. I will be able to explain what this means after the first few chapters of the next Saga, and then even more so when Ash explains it to one of the champions. (Anyone care to guess which one?) But until then, you are on the dot.**_

___**DarthRexPoke44, Pidgeot will return, though I can't explain anything from there. I won't be going into details as to how he, or several others that he 'releases' to train elsewhere, such as Squirtle, Charizard, Primeape, and Gliscor. (I think that's all of them.)**_

___**This Saga, as well as the next one, holds the primary purpose of drawing a background for the future Sagas. There will be a lot going on, and I apologize for that, but if you think about it, Pokémon Inc. does the same thing by expanding Ash's journeys through over 150 episodes, unlike the original that was less than 80.**_

___**stars90, there will be shipping between Laties and Ash, but there will be a ... unique twist on it. This won't make a lot of sense until later on. (Everything should be 100% clear before the end of the Johto Saga, where Ash will explain everything in full to one of the Champions. No-body has guessed on this yet; FYI.)**_

___**chica36, Ash will eventually get an Eevee. I was actually wondering about a shipping for Ash's Pikachu, and any of the Eeveelutions are potentials. Does anyone have a preference? Like Annabel's Espeon, Gary's Umbreon, Cynthia's Glaceon, etc.?**_

___**Antman0909, I thank you for your support. I have a plan that I think will surprise everyone, especially since I've never seen it used like this in a story yet.  
**____**For your other question, Ash is now the sole member of the species of the Third Eon, Laties. (It took my computer a few months before it accepted the word. Don't worry, everyone, I know that it's an original character (?OC?), but I've come to love him almost as much as Ash (and hopefully you will too)) Since Ash grew up speaking English, it didn't seem right for one event to disable that, regardless of the body differences.**_

_**Darklord1987, you asked if Ash will be meeting or capturing any more Legendaries. If I answered that question, well ... I'll just say that you will be seeing a lot of Legends in 'The Secret' series.**_

_**Now that I've answered all of your questions, get on with it and enjoy what you've all been waiting for! No-body would believe me if I told them how many times a day I check my e-mail, just to see if anyone has sent me anything (and it's probably close to twelve or twenty times (except when there's no internet access **__** ))**_

Chapter 5

___**Oops; almost forgot. This chapter, as well as the next one, depict Ash's dream from the end of the last chapter. I really (and I regret it) stretched someone's personality in this dream. If any of you would like to suggest a different way to introduce the character, let me know before I complete this Saga please. Also, keep in mind that Ash is only five years old, so I tried to write these two chapters in a way that is comprehensible, yet child-like. **_

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Flash-back: ten years ago in Pallet Town; Wednesday} (Ash is currently five years old)

_Ash: "Bye mom!"_

_Delia: "Bye-bye, dear. Have fun in the back yard."_

_Ash: "I will."_

_ And with that, the young five-year-old ran out from his house and past the trees behind their house. The Butterfree and Pidgey were flying freely from branch to branch, a few even following the visitor that was running through their territory, not that they minded. Of course, they stayed out of his reach, but it was good entertainment to watch him play._

_ Ash was having a great time out in the woods behind his home. He was playing his favorite game: 'Pokémon League Champion vs. Ash Ketchum!' Of course, Ash always beat the champion, but only because it was his tale. In Ash's imagination, he only had one pokémon left, a Gyarados, against Lance's Dragonair. He had just defeated Lance's Dragonair, and was about to receive his Pokémon Master title, when, suddenly, he heard an almost deafening screech, followed by a loud crash and the ground shaking._

_ Ash immediately ran into the forest to see what had happened, and was shocked beyond belief when he saw a big, black snake on the ground, injured. Cautiously, he walked closer to the creature, having never seen anything like it before. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to try to talk to it._

_Ash: "Hey, are you ok?"_

_The large pokémon just quietly growled._

_Ash: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

_The black serpent growled a little louder._

_Ash: "Oh my! Look at the size of that boo-boo. Let me go get some potions to make it feel better. I'll be right back."_

_ Immediately, Ash ran back home and began gathering bandages, potions, and some Oran and Sitrus berries for the injured pokémon in the forest. The large pokémon tried to fly away while the small pest was gone, but he was too weak to move. After he gave up trying, he thought about the little brat. _

_?: {Why would that little boy care about me? I'm sure that he doesn't want anything from me, and he doesn't know that I'm a Legendary Pokémon. Hmm, I sense that he has a pure heart.}_

_Ash: "I'm back now, and I thought you might like something to eat."_

_?: 'Thank you, little one.'_

_ Ash jumped almost high enough to hit his head on one of the branches, and then said:_

_Ash: "How, how did you just talk?! I thought pokémon could only say their name?"_

_?: 'Only special pokémon can do this, and my name is Rayquaza.'_

_Ash: "Well, Rayquaza, my name's Ash, Ash Ketchum. How did you get so hurt anyway?" Remembering the wounds, and started to spray them until he remembered something else. "Oh, I almost forgot. May I please use these to help your owies go away? It might hurt a little bit, but it will feel better."_

_Ray: 'Yes, go ahead.'_

_Ash: "Thanks, Rayquaza. But who did this to you?"_

_ Rayquaza did not want to worry the poor child, so he only said,_

_Ray: 'It was a group of bad people with an __**R**____on their clothing.'_

_Ash: "Isn't that the new group of bad guys in this region?"_

_Ray: 'How did you know that?'_

_Ash: "I might be young, but I'm smart when I want to be."_

_Ray: 'Alright. So Ash, what do you want to be when you grow up?'_

_Ash: "I want to be a Pokémon Master."_

_Ray: 'Well, Ash, that will be quite the accomplishment when you succeed.'_

_Ash: "The only problem is … what if my pokémon doesn't want to fight with me? Without my first pokémon, I don't know if my dream will ever come true."_

_ Rayquaza, now feeling sorry for the little boy, felt an odd urge inside himself. He was quite surprised at it. His urge was saying: 'Go with him. Help the boy along. Be by his side.'_

_ Noticing Rayquaza lost in thought, Ash asked,_

_Ash: "Are you ok, buddy?"_

_Ray: 'Buddy?'_

_Ash: "Sure. You're my first Pokémon friend. Why shouldn't you be my buddy?"_

_ This statement, for some reason, was helping the urge to join Ash in Rayquaza's debate to win. However, Rayquaza wanted to be sure that Ash was genuine._

_Ray: 'Why would you call me your friend when we only just met?'_

_Ash: "But we get along, and we know a lot about each other now. And, you're my first real friend."_

_Ray: 'But don't you have any other human friends?'_

_Ash: "No. There aren't very many kids in Pallet, and the only one I know is Gary Oak. We used to get along ok, I guess, but we're both rivals at everything. Since we broke that one Pokéball in half a few weeks ago, he's just getting more and more big-headed. Besides Gary, I don't have anyone to play with except for my mother, but she's usually gardening or cleaning. I just wish that I had a close friend like other traveling Pokémon trainers do." He said, cheerlessly. "After being alone for so long, I just take every chance that I get to make a Pokémon friend, and hoping that they will like me too."_

_ This was the last straw. There was no way Rayquaza could leave Ash after that statement before 'He was Ash's __**first**__friend?' and now that? He knew that he needed to be there for Ash. He knew that he was supposed to travel with him, and help his dream come true. He knew … he knew that Ash was the to-be-trainer that would help him become the strongest that any Rayquaza could achieve._

_ Ash asked Rayquaza about several different things, such as what does the rest of the world looks like, what kind of adventures have you been on, or if there were other special pokémon like him. Finally, it was getting late, and Ash needed to be heading in for supper._

_Ash: "I'm sorry, Rayquaza, but I have to go home for supper. I will see you again, right?"_

_Ray: 'Of course, Ash. Whenever you want to talk to me, just try to push your words inside of my head, and I will hear them. Could you try right now?'_

_ Ash closed his eyes, and started to concentrate really, really hard. Then, Rayquaza heard Ash's thought. 'I wish you were my first Pokémon. That would be so awesome.'_

_Ray: 'I think that I heard you, Ash.'_

_Ash: "Really? What did I say? Or think, should I ask?"_

_Ray: 'You said that you wished that I was your pokémon, and how awesome that would be.'_

_ Ash immediately blushed at the thought that he made, and hoped that Rayquaza wouldn't be mad at him._

_Ash: "That's right." He said shyly. "So how far away can you be to be able to hear me?"_

_Ray: 'Well, Ash, if you can find a Pokéball and meet me back here tomorrow afternoon, it should work anywhere I go.' He said slyly, waiting for Ash to take the hint._

_Ash: "Are you saying that you would let me catch you?!" He inquired, beaming with hope._

_Ray: 'For some reason, I feel like that's the right thing for me to do; so yes.'_

_Ash: "You bet I'll be here tomorrow! Thank you so much, Rayquaza, for making my wish come true."_

_Ray: 'Your welcome, Ash. Now, I believe that you said that your mother was calling you?'_

_Ash: "Oh yeah! I forgot!"_

_Ray: 'Just don't tell anyone about me, Ash, please?'_

_Ash: "Okay, Rayquaza. I promise."_

_Ray: 'Thank you, Ash. See you tomorrow then.'_

_Ash: "Good night! See you tomorrow, friend."_

_ And with that good-bye, Ash ran toward home with much excitement, while Rayquaza spent the rest of the night making one last check upon the world, before he would lay himself at the hands of … a friend. This was not just any friend, but before a child; a future Pokémon trainer._

___{The next day; Thursday}_

_ The next day, Ash was running toward their special meeting spot. This was the spot that, yesterday; Ash met his very first Pokémon companion, and his first real friend. Ash's mind was racing with all sorts of ideas of what he and Rayquaza could do together. They could fly up above all the clouds, or zoom through the forests at intermediate speeds. _

_ After Ash finally arrived at the clearing, Rayquaza was already laying back against a tree, while his tail was coiled up. _

_Ash: "Are you having fun watching the clouds, Rayquaza?"_

_Ray: 'In fact, I am, Ash. I suppose that you were able to bring the pokéball?'_

_Ash: "Not quite. My mom kept on asking me why I needed it, and since I wouldn't tell her, she sent me to my room without dinner last night."_

_Ray: 'That sounds a bit harsh.'_

_Ash: "That was what I thought, too. However, I was able to get out 200 Pokédollars from my piggy bank. So if we can get to Viridian City, then I can buy one. Do you mind taking me there, Rayquaza?"_

_Ray: 'Not at all, Ash. Hop on.'_

_Ash: "Wow. I've never been on top of a pokémon before."_

_Ray: 'Well, you should probably get used to it. I'll use my tail to catch you if you fall off, but try to hold on.'_

_Ash: "Ok. And you can set me down just outside the city. We don't want anyone to know about you."_

_Ray: {Ash certainly does care about a pokémon's health and requests, even if they are not his. And at such a young age, too.} 'Right.'_

_ After Rayquaza landed, Ash hopped off of him, and ran toward the PokéMart in order to buy his Pokéball. The store clerk tried to refuse the item of request to the young boy, but after Ash did a small begging scene, the cashier decided to fulfill the child's business transaction._

_ Later, Ash and Rayquaza returned to their landing spot, and Rayquaza allowed Ash permission to capture him. His first attempt at throwing the Pokéball ended up landing about two feet away from the Flying Serpent. Ash's second attempt was much better, and landed on the Dragon's chest. _

_ The Pokéball did not even wiggle, meaning that Rayquaza did not even try to fight against the future trainer; then, blink._

_Ash walked over to the Pokéball and released his friend. Then he said, _

_Ash: "I caught … Rayquaza!"_

_Ray: 'Ash, I forgot to ask you. How old are you?'_

_Ash: "I don't know why you'd ask, but I'm five years old. Why?"_

_Ray: 'No reason in particular.' [Why on earth did I just allow myself, a Legendary Pokémon, to be caught by a five-year-old? No matter; I am happy with this child, and I can help him mature as he grows older.]_

_Ash: "Rayquaza, could you take me on another flight please?"_

_Ray: 'Sure, Ash. Where do you want to see?'_

_Ash: "I don't really know. Hmm … I know! Could you show me where you live?"_

_Ray: 'That flight would take a while. How about I show you your own region? I can show you mine another time.'_

_Ash: "Wow! Thanks, Rayquaza. You're the best."_

_Ray: 'Your welcome, Ash. Now climb on.'_

_ Rayquaza flew Ash in the middle of the clouds, so that others could not see him, but Ash was able to look down and see the sights._

_Ash: "This is amazing."_

_Ray: 'I'm glad that you enjoy my view, Ash.'_

_Ash: "Too bad I can't be a special Pokémon like you, Rayquaza. That would be super awesome."_

_Ray: 'Yes, Ash. Yes it would.' Smirking within himself for his new trainer's wild imagination._

_Ash: "By the way, Rayquaza, where do you live?"_

_Ray: 'Please don't tell anyone, but I live on an isolate tower called 'Sky Pillar'.'_

_ Anyway, the two of them flew all around the Kanto region, from Pallet Town to the Sea Foam Islands to Route 25. They stopped on top of Mt. Moon for lunch. They continued to have a hearty conversation about what their homes were like, while searching the mountainside for fresh berries. _

_ After they finished their meal, Rayquaza took Ash home._

_**Before you continue, I want to apologize for how … terrible the story layout is on your computer screens. I didn't realize it until I tried downloading it from my account (though it might not look as bad on the plain website). I was hoping that it would look similar to the way it is on my Microsoft Office Word, but that (unfortunately) was an unredeemable dream. I tried copying and pasting it into the Doc-Manager, but the spaces won't come out right (and I don't mean between paragraph. I mean that every line starts on the left margin, regardless of how many spaces you place between it and the first word.**_

_**So if you know how to fix my problem, please PM me right away. If you don't, then don't mope around with me. Instead, Get moving! The next chapter is waiting for you to read already!**_


	6. Dreaming: 2

Chapter 6:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Forest clearing; where Rayquaza fell}

_Ray: 'Ash, I just received a message from Arceus, and I need to go.'_

_Ash: "Who or what is an Arceus?"_

_Ray: 'Don't worry about it. However, I'll have to be gone for a couple of days. I should be back by Monday.'_

_Ash: "But what will I do without you here? I don't want to play by myself. Please, Rayquaza. Please let me come with you. I promise that I'll be a good boy, and I'll even be extremely super quiet too. Please?"_

_Ray: 'Ash, I'm sorry, but you can't come with me.'_

_ Ash was about ready to cry at this point. He knew that Rayquaza wouldn't leave him forever, but the thought of being alone again, just like he was before, was heart-aching._

_Ray: [Maybe Arceus would allow a child to go. He is of pure heart, and I can almost sense that he will be seeing most of them even if he doesn't go with me] 'Lord Arceus'_

_Arceus: 'Yes, Rayquaza? Is something the matter?'_

_Ray: 'Not really. I was just wondering if I could bring a friend along to the meeting. He will be quiet, and allow us to conduct our business. If anything should go wrong, I will take him home. Would that be acceptable, Lord Arceus?'_

_Arceus: 'Who is your 'friend', Rayquaza? Everyone knows that you are not exactly the social type.'_

_Ray: 'He is a young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. He has grown my trust, and I will be accompanying him on his journey once he grows in age.'_

_Arceus: 'Please don't tell me that you have allowed the child the privilege of capturing you.'_

_Ray: 'I am sorry, Lord Arceus, but the young lad has, indeed, captured me by my own choice.'_

_Arceus: 'Please, further describe this boy to me.'_

_Ray: 'Ash's dream is to become a Pokémon Master; he only has a mother, for his father is no-where to be found in the boy's memories. He is only five years old, and is of a completely pure heart.'_

_Arceus: 'Five years old! Have you lost your mind, Rayquaza?!'_

_Ray: 'No I have not, Lord Arceus, and I would do whatever it takes for me to save the lad. He helped heal my wounds caused by the inventions of Team Rocket. After Ash found me just behind Pallet Town, he brought me food, and helped me recover my strength. _

_ 'Besides, I can sense that the boy will meet all of us anyway, whether or not he comes with me. In addition, he is currently in deep depression at just the fact of leaving him for a few days. Please, Lord Arceus, not for me, but for Ash.'_

_Arceus: [Just the thought of his name sends a warm sensation down my spine, but why? I also feel like the name Ketchum should sound familiar. I'll have to look into this.] 'Ok, Rayquaza. You may bring Ash along with you, but be sure Ash tells his mother of his departure. Also, if Ash cooperates, then perhaps you both may come to the meetings. If not, then everyone will be informed on your capture. And, of course, you will be allowed absence from all future meetings as you see fit. Please just be sure to come whenever you can. You know how much we need your words of wisdom as we continue to make plans.'_

_Ray: "I will try, Lord Arceus, and thank you. Ash and I will go inform Mrs. Ketchum immediately, and then enter as soon as time permits.'_

_Arceus: 'Thank you, Rayquaza, and Congratulations.'_

_Ray: 'Congratulation?'_

_Arceus: 'You are the first Legendary Pokémon to ever be captured into a Pokéball, remember?'_

_Ray: 'Yes, I remember. I did not realize that was what you were referring to. Well, see you there, Lord Arceus.'_

_Arceus: 'Understood.'_

_ {Back to Ash's favorite spot in the woods, }_

_Ray: [Ash is currently crying enough water to make Kyogre want to train its special ability more.] He thought to himself with a mental chuckle. 'Ash, I have a job for you to do.'_

_Ash: "Okay." He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes. "What is it?"_

_Ray: 'I need you to tell your mom that you will be going on a little group outing, starting now.'_

_Ash: "You mean …"_

_Ray: 'I was able to allow you to come with me? Of course; was there ever any doubt?'_

_Ash: "Thanks, Rayquaza. I'll leave mom a note. I know that she'll understand."_

_ As Ash runs away, Rayquaza starts to see the image of a Latios or a Latias. He isn't quite sure, but the image was coming from Ash's retreating figure._

_Ray: [That can't be right. I know that Ash isn't a Pokémon, let alone a legendary. However, why was I seeing Ash in one of the Eon twins' body?]_

_Ash: "Are you ok, buddy? You've been staring in that direction since I left. Don't you have a meeting to go to or something?"_

_Ray: 'Don't worry about me, Ash. I'm just fine. Now, how about you climb aboard, and we'll head toward my meeting.'_

_Ash: "Ok, buddy."_

_Ray: 'Ash, let me tell you this now. You may __**NOT**__ tell anyone about what you see or hear at this meeting, or that you even went to a meeting like this; is that understood?'_

_Ash: "Ok, but why?"_

_Ray: 'Don't worry, Ash. I just don't want any of my friends to get hurt like I was when you found me.'_

_Ash: "I guess that makes sense."_

_ While Ash and Rayquaza are flying toward Rayquaza's meeting, Delia just finished reading Ash's note. She figured that Ash just went out with Gary to fight over something else, so she shook off any suspicions, and just went about her normal day's chores._

_ {Meanwhile, Ash and Rayquaza reach their destination: the Hall of Origin.}_

_ (Warning, all Pokémon present in the Hall of Origin are Shiny)_

_Ray: 'Forgive me that we were unable to be here earlier, everyone.'_

_Mew: 'You're never late, Sir Rayquaza. What happened?'_

_Arceus: 'Let's just say that he needed to fly slower for his companion.'_

_Ho-Oh: 'Companion?'_

_Ray: 'Yes. Ash, please come in here. Nothing is going to hurt you.'_

_Ash: "But what about these big pools of lava and water? What if I fall in?"_

_Ray: 'Please, excuse me for a moment.'_

_Arceus: 'Go ahead.'_

_Celebi: 'What in time are you two talking about?'_

_ {To the semi-final floor … }_

_Ray: 'I'm sure that that will never happen. Now, come in here and meet my friends.'_

_Ash: "Oh yeah! Sorry, Rayquaza, I completely forgot about meeting your friends after I saw those big pits."_

_Ray: 'It's quite all right. Now, be careful as you come around, and I shall acquaint you with my friends.'_

_Ash: "Ok."_

_Lugia: 'What kind of a companion did you bring, Sir Rayquaza?'_

_Ray: 'Everyone, this is my newest companion, Ash Ketchum.'_

_Ho-Oh: 'You brought a human into our sacred meeting place?!' She screeched, clearly disturbed and agitated. 'And none the less; a child!'_

_Lugia: 'Now, now, Madam Ho-Oh. We all know that Sir Rayquaza is one of the most clear-headed of all of this board. I believe that if Sir Rayquaza can have this much faith in the boy, then so can we.'_

_Ho-Oh: 'But, but …'_

_Mew: 'No buts, Madam Ho-Oh. I completely agree with Sir Lugia's rationing.'_

_Ash: "Rayquaza? I have a question."_

_Ray: 'Yes, Ash?'_

_Ash: "How come I can hear what all of your friends are saying? I thought pokémon could only say their names?"_

_Ray: 'Remember what I told you about special pokémon, Ash? Well, these are all 'special pokémon'.'_

_Arceus: 'My, Rayquaza. 'Special pokémon'? Have you not informed him that we are, well, you know.'_

_Ray: 'Lord Arceus. My friend is only five years old. He wouldn't have a clue what that means; or at least for another three to five years.'_

_Arceus: 'And informing him of that information could also endanger us. Good thinking, as always, Sir Rayquaza.'_

_Ash: "What are you all talking about? What could endanger you? Whatever it is, I want to know so that I can make sure that it doesn't happen!"_

_ Madam Ho-Oh looked at the young lad quite strangely, and asked him,_

_Ho-Oh: 'What did you say, young man?'_

_Ash: "I said that I wanted you to tell me so that I could make sure that none of you are hurt like Rayquaza was when I found him."_

_Celebi: 'You got hurt, Sir Rayquaza?! What on earth happened?'_

_Ray: 'Thank you, Ash, for bringing that up.' He said, unfortunate to his bitter luck. 'Anyway, Sir Latios, could you please use your sight-sharing so that I don't have to talk that much?'_

_Latios: 'Of course, Sir Rayquaza. We all know how quiet you like to be.'_

_Ash: "Quiet? Since when is Rayquaza quiet?"_

_Ray: [Why me?]_

_Arceus: 'What do you mean? Isn't Sir Rayquaza quiet when around you?'_

_Ash: "Are you kidding? Rayquaza told me all about this group of bad guys trying to catch him. That was why he was on the ground behind Pallet Town. I found him almost completely worn out, and I remember seeing some of those bad people flying by when I went back into my house to get him some food._

_Ray: 'You never told me that you saw any grunts.'_

_Ash: "You never asked me." He answered sweetly._

_-Everyone else just snickered.-_

_Ash: "Anyway, then Rayquaza told me all about his home at Sky Pillar, and we also talked about what other things were like too. I have to say: If I didn't find Rayquaza out in the woods two days ago, then I wouldn't have a clue about what I was going to do for the rest of my life."_

_Arceus: 'And what would that be, young Ash?'_

_Ash: "I want to be a Pokémon Master." He declared proudly._

_ Ho-Oh looked at Lugia, and then both of them at Arceus._

_Latias: 'A Pokémon Master. No-one has tried to reach that goal in a long time. Right, Lord Arceus?'_

_Arceus: 'That is true, Madam Latias. However, I do sense a strong aura around you, child, even at your young age. Do you feel it?'_

_Ash: "Aura? What's an aura?"_

_Arceus: 'Never mind, Ash. Anyhow, I find it very interesting that Sir Rayquaza wants to help you on your journey.'_

_Ray: 'Don't push too many buttons, Lord Arceus.'_

_Ash: "Buttons? What are you talking about, Rayquaza?"_

_Ray: ''Pushing your buttons' is a figure of speech, Ash. By say that, you are referring to something similar to the situation that is occurring.'_

_Ash: "I don't get it, but whatever."_

_Ray: 'Thank you.'_

_Latias: 'Sir Rayquaza, don't we get to see that memory of the group with the 'big, red __**R**__' that chased you?' She asked, trying to play on the black legendary's wording._

_Ray: 'Very well. If you must.'_

_Mew: 'Which we do.'_

_ {After the entire group sees the full account of the incident,} _

_Lugia: 'My, Sir Rayquaza, you got into almost as much trouble as Rotom.'_

_Ray: 'Oh, be quiet, Sir Lugia. I don't need to hear any comments of my poor actions with them.'_

_Ho-Oh: 'Actually, I believe Sir Rayquaza did an excellent job evading those thieves for as long as he did. The last time that I checked on them, they were being very diligent and productive.'_

_ {After finishing their meeting}_

_Arceus: 'Ash, I promise you that one day, you will meet all of us again.'_

_Ash: "Really, Arceus?!" The young five-year-old asked, hoping that it was true._

_Arceus: 'Of course. However, it will not be under good circumstances, nor will not be all at once. Still, I am eager to meeting with you again, Ash, and I wish you luck on fulfilling your dream.'_

_Ash: "Thank you so much, Arceus. You have no idea how much this means to me."_

_Ray: 'Well, good bye everyone. See you all in a few years.'_

_Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Latios, Latias, and Arceus: "Good-bye!"_

_ {Four years later, behind Ash's house in Pallet Town}_

_Ash: "Hey, Rayquaza. How are things going in the Hoenn region?"_

_Ray: 'Currently, thing are going smoothly. I few setbacks, but otherwise very smoothly.'_

_Ash: "Rayquaza, I need to talk to you about something; about my journey in a few days."_

_ Rayquaza took special notice of how Ash said 'my' journey._

_Ray: 'What's going on, Ash?'_

_Ash: "Well, you know how much of an advantage you are when battling other pokémon. You're almost undefeatable. However, I want to be able to start from scratch. I want to know exactly how to get along with a brand new pokémon, and travel the world with a fresh, beginning starter pokémon."_

_Ray: 'As long as you promise me that you will come to Hoenn and redeem me as your Pokémon, then I have no problem in your decision.'_

_ Ash immediately ran into Rayquaza's chest, crying_

_Ash: "Thank you so much, Rayquaza. I was so scared that you wouldn't understand how I felt. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and that you would leave me alone like I was before I met you!" He cried, but not from sadness or from hurt. Instead, these were the innocent tears of pure joy and happiness._

_Ray: 'Ash, you know that I'd never leave you. You also know that our friendship is also so tight, that it rivals some of the Pokémon Champion's friendships with their pokémon.'_

_Ash: "Really?" He asked, trying to wipe away his tears._

_Ray: 'From what I've seen, yes.'_

_Ash: "Wow, Rayquaza, that's extremely strong if it can rival a Pokémon Champion's."_

_Ray: 'That's right, Ash, and during your journey, I will watch you from time to time, just to make sure that you keep out of trouble. Ok?'_

_Ash: "Thanks, Rayquaza. You're the best."_

_And with that, the Black Dragon flew away, back to guard the o-zone layer, as well has Hoenn._

_**So what did you all think? Was it good? Amazing? Not what you expected? Was the meeting of the 'Board of Legends' unexpected? Did I push any other character's personality too much? Let me know! **_

___**Some of you may not believe me when you read this, but I was shaking from the anticipation of what your responses would be from the first chapter. I was nervous and anxious, while also really excited to hear what you all had to say. And my very first response came from ' ', saying that he loved it. My friend, I can't thank you enough for that short message; it encouraged me more than anything else could have. Also, this Saga is officially 33% complete!**_

_**Keep an eye out for me; you never know when the Purple Eon will strike his chapter next, but you'll always know where! At Laties 228; home of the third Eon dragon.**_


	7. Warning: 5

_**Welcome back to 'The Secret: Uncontrolled Time', everyone! Thanks for being so patient with me, but I haven't had much of a chance to use the computer since the last two chapters were posted, and I've only been on the internet twice, and that was just to check e-mail before I had to get off. Anyways, give thanks to Antman0909 for an interesting point: If the current coloration is Laties' normal form, what is his shiny coloration?**_

_**I was scratching my head for over twelve hours trying to come up with a suitable answer, and I still don't really have a good one. Since I made the coloration the way I liked it, I had never dreamed of making another one. Yet I might have a semi-plausible idea of how to make it work, though you won't hear anything about it until four or five Sagas from now unfortunately. Anyways, the idea was that Laties' normal form was similar to the Black Latios' made up my Mekon, and Laties' shiny coloration would be as I described earlier (Chapter 4 I believe). (That, or just him being 100% black with the auburn-colored eyes.) Sorry that the idea's not very original, but I came up with it in less than 30 minutes, and haven't thought much about it since.**_

_**If you have any other suggestions or ideas, let me know; I'm reading and rereading every review because I haven't been getting enough of them. Anyways, just enjoy the new chapter.**_

Chapter 7:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

Early the next morning, Ash remembered his dream to every detail. From their meeting, to Rayquaza's flying away from him after informing the Black Emperor of his plans to begin his journey. He didn't understand how he was able to hear Rayquaza's thoughts, but found the information about Rayquaza seeing him as a Latios or Latias very strange. He wondered if Rayquaza had seen a vision of the future. However, he knew that it was for everyone's best interest that a rookie trainer didn't run wild through Kanto with a legendary pokemon from Hoenn. As he was pondering all of this while relaxing against the tree, his stomach growled, waking up the Eon twins.

Latios: 'Good morning, Ash.' The blue Eon dragon greeted, levitating from his sleeping place as his sister was doing the same.

Ash: "Good morning, Latios. Good morning, Latias."

Latias: 'Good morning. I assume that you're hungry?' She asked, which was answered with another grumbling from Ash's stomach.

Latios: 'Some things will never change.'

-Everyone laughed-

After about a half an hour of teaching Ash the ability to fly, he finally got used to it, but not enough to stop him from running into trees and other miscellaneous objects. When ten o'clock finally came around, Ash had achieved the capability of cloaking itself, transforming, flying **without** bumping into things, and how to speak Telepathy, Pokéspeech, and Human Speech in this new form, and how to switch between the three.

It was at this time that Bianca and Brock entered the Eon Garden to check up on the duo, … I mean, trio. They were surprised to say the least when they saw Ash flying around with ease. They both were excited about his new abilities, but not so much about trying to quench three legendary pokémon's appetites.

Brock: "Hey. Latios, Latias, Ash; it is past time for breakfast."

Latias: 'Oh no! We must have forgotten to eat while training Ash!'

Ash: "And I've never skipped breakfast before! Man, now I've ended my world record."

Latios: 'You had a world record?'

Bianca: "Yeah; for being the first human with the stomach of fifty Snorlaxs." She said before they began laughing at the purple Eon.

Ash: "Very funny, Bianca, but I can't deny my most important body part its only desire. That would be worse than having a nightmare from Darkrai."

The very thought was sending shivers down Brock's spine, along with the Eon twins' as well.

Bianca: "Are they really that bad?"

All four of them: "Yes."

Lorenzo: "Bianca. Did you find them?"

Brock: "Yeah, we found them, Lorenzo, and boy are they hungry."

Lorenzo: "That's good, Brock. Now they can taste the excellence of a master chef like yourself."

Brock: "Thanks." He said with a half-genuine smile. He didn't mind making food for all of his friends, but enough to satisfy THREE legendary Pokémon is not an easy task, especially since one of them was Ash.

Well, no-one ate until lunch-time, and the others left to finish Bianca's grand tour of Alto Mare, even Pikachu. Meanwhile, Ash stayed behind to think about his dream once again. He was thinking about it for over an hour, until he decided upon a course of action. Finally, after another fifteen minutes, Latios and Latias came back to check on Ash.

Latios: 'Ash? Are you still here?'

Latias: 'The others were wondering what you wanted to do for supper; it's almost five.'

Ash: "Latios, Latias. I need you to help me with something."

Latios: 'What is it, Ash?' He asked, wanting to help. 'Do you want to learn how to use your attacks?'

Ash: "That would be great, Latios, but I need you to come with me to the Hoenn region."

Latias: 'Why, Ash? You haven't even told the others about our capture yet. Have you told the others about your wanted departure?'

Ash: "We can tell the others, but I'm not even going to take Pikachu with me when I go. Since a trainer going anywhere without any Pokémon is completely illogical and absurd, I was hoping that I could convince you two to come along. I could also use this time to learn more about you."

Latios: 'Well, I've already set up the defense for the Soul Dew, so we are now free from Alto Mare, as long as we return in the time of need. Therefore, I see no reason why we couldn't accompany you.'

Ash: "Thanks, guys, you're the best."

Latias: "No problem. Besides, what are friends for?"

That comment caused Ash to freeze. Friends were supposed to accompany each other, and that was exactly what he refused his **first** friend the ability to do. How could he be so … so selfish?

Latios: 'Are you ok, Ash? You froze up right after Latias said that was what friends were for. Did something happen in your past, Ash?'

Ash: "Yeah. I did something rather foolishly, and my friend remained to be faithful by allowing us to part ways instead of traveling together."

Latias: 'Why would you do that, Ash?'

Ash: "How about I just show you when you meet him this afternoon?"

Latias: 'Can't you please tell us now?'

Ash: "No, and you may not search through my thoughts in order to figure out your answer."

Latios: 'Fine.'

Ash: "Thank you."

Latias: 'Can you at least tell us where we are going in Hoenn?'

Ash: "We're going to fly to a place near Pacifidlog Town."

Latias: 'Now I'm really curious.'

Ash: "Come on, you two. Let's go get ready to eat."

And with that, the three dragons left the forest, invisible, and flew over to Lorenzo's house.

{After supper …}

Ash: "Everyone, I need to make an announcement."

Misty: "What is it, Ash? What kind of announcement."

Ash: "This afternoon, Latios, Latias, and I are going to be leaving on a small trip, and will be back by about ten o'clock tonight."

Bianca: "Where are you going?"

Latias: 'He won't even tell us.'

Ash: "I promised that I would keep this a secret."

Pikachu: "Pika pi, pikachu pika, pikachu?" (Can you at least tell me?) The small, electric mouse asked sweetly as it climbed up Ash's shoulder.

Ash: "Sorry, Pikachu, but you're also going to be staying here."

That almost made Pikachu fall off of Ash's shoulder, as well as Brock and Misty fall out of their chairs.

Misty: "You can't even bring Pikachu along?" She asked, hoping that she misheard her friend's words.

Ash: "No. I wish that I could, but I promised that I would keep it a secret."

Brock: "Then why do Latias and Latios get to go?"

Ash: "Because they've already been there before."

Latios' eyes immediately opened in surprise to this.

Latios: 'You don't mean Sky Pillar, do you?' He asked telepathically, so that only Ash could hear.

Ash: 'Oh hush.' He said in a kind, joking manner. 'I'll tell you in due time. Besides, a bit of patience never hurt anyone, including you.'

{Later; at the dock of Alto Mare, behind Lorenzo's house … }

Lorenzo: "Ash, don't you need to capture them before you leave?"

Ash: "Don't worry about that, Lorenzo. We already took care of that last night, before we fell asleep."

Misty: "That's why you wanted to sleep in the garden last night."

Ash: "That was not the reason, but it did work out though."

Latias: 'It's true.'

Latios: 'Ash, it's time to leave for the Hoenn region.'

Ash: "Very well. We will see you all late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Everyone: "Good-bye, Ash! Bye!"

{In Pacifidlog Town , in the Pokémon Center …}

Ash: "Nurse Joy, which way is it to the video phone / transporter?"

Joy: "They are right down the hall, second exit to the left."

Ash: "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

{On the video phone, speaking with Professor Oak }

Ash: Hey, Professor. How's everything going at the lab?"

Oak: "If you knew how hard it is to take care of all of your Pokémon alone, then you'd look older than I do."

Ash: "Then I take it that they are all very healthy."

Oak: "Quite true, Ash."

Ash: "Professor, could I please send you Totodile?"

Oak: "Sure, my boy. Now, which one would you like in return?"

Ash: "None, Professor. I already have a new friend that will be taking his place."

Oak: "Very well. Go ahead and place Totodile's pokéball into the transporter, and I'll take him off of your hands."

Ash: "Thanks, Professor."

{Oak Laboratory; after phone call with Ash }

Oak: [That's strange. Ash has returned three of his pokémon to me without taking another one out. Either he doesn't want me to see it, or it's an extremely rare pokémon.] "I'll have to find out for myself"  
[Very few trainers realize that the professors that give a trainer their pokédex can also check on their progress as well.] "Now, Ash, what are you hiding from me?" He questioned as he sat down at his large computer.

The world-famous, Kanto Pokémon Professor typed in his passwords, and logged in under the account of Ash Ketchum. He glanced over the first lines, stating that Ash was from Pallet Town, he was fifteen years old, and was about 5'9". Professor Oak then scrolled down to the bottom of Ash's list of Pokémon, and was stunned to say the least about what the last two pictures were.

Oak: "Tracey! Come in here. I have a question for you."

Tracey: "What is it, Professor?"

Oak: "Ash just caught two new Pokémon, and I don't have a clue what they are."

Tracey: "You don't know?"

Oak: "I can guarantee that I've never seen them before."

Tracey: "Do you think that Professor Elm or Professor Birch would know about these two?"

Oak: "Maybe. Let's call them up."

{Phone call with Professor Birch }

Birch: "Ah, yes. I recognize these two. They are the two Legendary Eon Pokémon. They are mostly found in Hoenn, but there are legends of them found at Alto Mare in the Johto region. Why do you ask?"

Oak: "Well, do you remember my star trainer, Ash Ketchum?"

Birch: "Yes, I remember … you don't mean …"

Oak: "I'm afraid so, Birch. Somehow, someway, Ash managed to capture two Legendary Pokémon."

Birch: "Do you know how many other Legendary Pokémon he has come into contact with?"

Oak: "Let's see … There was Ho-Oh on several occasions, Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, Celebi, another Lugia, another Celebi, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, another Mew, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Palkia, Dialga, Darkrai, Shaymin, Giratina, Regigigas, and Arceus, along with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina again before meeting Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Then there's his new Latios and Latias, so I think that's all of them."

Birch: **"He's met with every single Legendary Pokémon in all four regions!"**

Oak: "I think so."

Tracey: "Wow, and I thought that I was lucky to see that Dragonite at Pummelo in the Orange Islands."

Oak: "Birch, I know that your excited now, but can you please keep this a secret? I know that Ash wouldn't go over too well with all of the new popularity if the media knew."

Birch: "I guess you're right, Professor. I promise to keep this a secret, but please let me know when Ash will be home next. I really want to look at those two."

Oak: "I'll see what I can do, Birch. Thank you for the information, and I'll talk with you again soon."

Birch: "Very well, then. So long."

{After phone call with Birch …}

Oak: [Wow. I can't believe that Ash caught two legendaries. I wonder what else that boy will do?]

_**What did you all think? Was it believeable? Spectacular? Boring? Are the chapters too long? Too short? Should each chapter be over 10,000 words (if that's possible)? 5,000 words? I've gotten more reviews after Chapter 4 alone than I had throughout this story's entire existence at this point. Right now, we have sixteen reviews, and I'm hoping to pass fifty or seventy-five before starting the next Saga, so I'll make a deal with all of you.**_

_**The more reviews you all send in, the faster I will post the new chapters (unless I have 0 contact with the computer, though they might allow me access if I get enough feedback from all of you. Let me know if you want 'The Secret' to be unraveled, or should I keep it all to myself? Bwa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! **_

…

…

_**(Just teasing; I could never do that to all of you. You're too kind and loving to your fellow writers for me to withhold something so simple from all of you.)**_

_**Keep in contact, because I'll be back!**_

_**P.s. (Sorry, the name from the end-notes of the last chapter was ' '.**_


	8. Warning: 6

_**Welcome back to 'The Secret: Uncontrolled Time'! If you haven't noticed, I've finally downloaded some images from a google image search. I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't very long; it came out as four pages in Microsoft word and just past 1,000 words before these author's notes. The next chapter is also four pages long, and chapter 10 is five pages. Please forgive the short chapters, even after you've asked very nicely for longer ones!**_

(Author runs away to cry, and returns momentarily)

_**Anyway, I'll try to post chapters 9 and 10 together after I finish editing them. I … (accidently?) put some major Oak-bashing into one of them, and I am seriously regretting it. I'm trying my best to change it, but I'm not having a lot of luck. I've also noticed some rating problems in chapter 17, where Giovanni will make his sole appearance in this Saga. Please continue to review, ask me questions, etc. I'm almost to 30 reviews, excluding P.M.s, and I'm not even 50% done yet! Awesome! So let's move on to Q&A.**_

_**Blacky (guest), Ash will receive a power that only he can use. One is mentioned in this chapter, and more will be coming several Sagas later.**_

_**Light Lord Cybergate, I promise to edit the story to add that 'WHAT!', just for you. You probably won't see it for a while though.**_

_**Guest, interesting question about Ray's Pokeball. Please note that Ash purchased the pokeball before having a Trainer's License. So, without Professor Oak registering Rayquaza under Ash's profile, he was not in Ash's roster. And no, Rayquaza's Pokeball was only buried deep within Ash's backpack.**_

_**Everyone, please give a huge round of applause to ampplaca1, who correctly guessed the second of the three prophecies! Another hint for the second one will be added at the end of the chapter.**_

_**'A new (hero/Eon) is coming soon to save the world.'**_

_**Alpha B. A. 7., leaving Pikachu behind was Ash's way of keeping his promise to Rayquaza. Knowing that the two Legendary Eons had probably already met Rayquaza, he believed that his decision would not disrupt his promise to Ray. Also, Ash was keeping his past from his present a short while longer by leaving Pikachu behind.**_

_**Now on with the (short) chapter.**_

Chapter 8

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Outside of Sky Pillar …}

Latias: 'Wow, Ash. How did you know that a place like this existed?' She asked in amazement. [I wonder what other magnificent sights Ash has seen?]

Ash: "A very dear friend of mine showed me this place when I was only five. I promised him that I'd be back some day to visit him."

Latios: 'Please tell me, Ash. Who told you about Sky Pillar?'

Ash: "So you've been here before, Latios?"

Latios: 'I was brought here once by my mentor, Rayquaza.'

Ash: "You knew the legendary Rayquaza?" He asked, trying to feign a surprised tone, which seemed to work.

Latias: 'Kind of.' The female dragon answered, cutting off her brother. 'He came by one night, and said that he needed our help at a meeting of his. The strange thing was that he brought a little boy with him. He was sweet and all, but I don't know if I'd want to actually meet up with him again.'

Latios: 'Anyway, shall we climb to the top so that you can tell us why you brought us here?'

Ash: "Very well. I guess we should get on our way."

(After 30 minutes of riding Ash's bike and falling through holes in the floor, because he never thought to just fly to the top)  
{At the summit of Sky Pillar … }

Latias: 'Wow. Look at that view.'

Ash: "I know. It hasn't changed since I was last here." He then began to search around in his backpack.

Latios: 'Ash, you do know that this is where Rayquaza sometimes rests. Right?'

Ash: "Here it is. I finally found it." He said aloud, completely ignoring his friend's question.

Latias: 'What did you find, Ash?'

Ash: "My old friend." He said, as he sat down on the floor of the summit.

Latios: 'What are you doing, Ash.' He questioned, but in a more serious tone. One thing that the blue dragon disliked was for someone to utterly ignore him.

Ash: "Hold on just a second, guys."

Ash: 'Rayquaza, it's me; Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. I came to Sky Pillar to fulfill my promise to you … if you're still interested. Could you please come by and meet me? Latios and Latias are here as well; the twins from Alto Mare.'

After waiting a few minutes, Latios finally said,

Latios: 'What on earth did you bring us here for?!' He demanded. 'What's the meaning of it? I'd rather not deal with an angry Rayquaza because you're busy sitting on his floor!'

Most of the time, Latios wasn't this impatient; that was more of his sister's thing. Yet he had heard stories of the dragon's ferocious tempers, and that was enough for him to steer clear of the mighty legend. Latias was also quite out of character at the time as well; she was being very patient and calm, much like how her brother normally was. However, in her defense, she usually didn't stay long enough to listen to the elder legendaries' teachings and warnings, so she didn't know this about Rayquaza.

Ash: "Please, Latios, my friend will be here soon. Can you please just wait a few more minutes?"

Latios: 'Ash, we've been waiting for at least ten minutes. I guarantee that …'

?: **"ROAR!"**

Latias: 'What was that, Ash?'

Ash: "See, Latios, I told you to be patient."

Latios: 'It can't be …' He muttered to himself in shock, attempting to put away his former attitude and return to his usual self.

?: 'Hello, Latios, Latias; it is good to see you again. And Ash, thank you for keeping your promise.'

Ash: "Rayquaza, you should know by now that I'm not one for breaking promises, though I'm sorry that it took me this long."

Ray: 'I suppose you're right, but no harm done.'

Latias: 'Sir Rayquaza? What are you doing here?'

Latios: 'Sir, Ash isn't, isn't the one that you brought to your meeting with the other legendaries several years ago, is he?'

Latias: 'What!'

Ray: 'I see that you finally put all the pieces into place, Latios. Excellent work.'

Latias: 'Ash, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean all of those things that I said before, honest! I was …'

Ash: "Latias, it's ok. If I could remember how I used to behave when I was younger, then I probably wouldn't want to meet myself either if I would have stayed the same over the years."

Ray: 'Isn't that the truth.' The Black Emperor mumbled half-heartedly.

Ash: "Hey! I thought that you would be on my side?"

-The Legendary dragons snickered-

Ray: 'So, Ash, I saw that you have battled against all four regions already?'

Ash: "Yeah, but I didn't beat any of them." He said with traces of disappointment in his voice.

Ray: 'Hmm. I wonder if Arceus could help with that?'

Ash: "Rayquaza! I'm not going to have you help me illegally in order for me to win!"

Latios: 'I don't think that's what he means, Ash.' He answered wisely, though he, too, didn't know what the black dragon was suggesting.

Ash: "Then what do you mean?"

Ray: 'Well, do you remember how Sir Lugia and Madam Ho-Oh looked at you when you stated that you wanted to be a Pokémon Master?'

Ash: "Yeah, I remember. I wanted to ask you about that, but I forgot."

Latias: 'As usual.' She added innocently with a light giggle afterward.

Ray: 'Well, Ash, occasionally, Arceus' Chosen Ones have a special ability called sight-covet-capture. This means that if you see a Pokémon that you with to be with you, then one of that breed will eventually join you on your quest.'

Ash: "But I don't want any Pokémon to join me if it's forced by an ability."

Latios: 'That's the thing, Ash. The pokémon want to join you, but you need to find them.'

Ash: "But what if that Pokémon has a specific job, like Jirachi, and would not be able to join me?"

Ray: 'I'm not sure exactly how the ability works, since no-one has ever obtained this special ability before. That's why I wanted to ask Lord Arceus about it.'

Latias: 'Can we come too, Sir?'

Ray: 'Why would you two want to travel with Ash? You both live in one of the most beautiful in the world. Besides that, you're still young, free, and …'

Latios: 'That is where you are wrong, Sir Rayquaza. Last night, we surrendered our freedom to Ash, and we are now his.'

Ray: 'So you now have three legendary pokémon, Ash? Or should I say, 'special Pokémon''

Ash: "Yes. I … That's what you meant by 'special Pokémon'! I've been trying to figure that out for the last several years, and the only thing that Professor Oak would tell me was something about shiny …  
Hold on a second. You're a Shiny Pokémon, Rayquaza!"

Latias: 'Did you just figure that out?'

Ray: 'I guess that Ash's day is full of surprises.'

Ash: "Yeah, but not as much as yesterday."

Ray: 'What do you mean, Ash?'

Ash: "May I?" He asked the Eon twins.

Ray: 'What are you talking about?'

Latios: 'Go ahead, Ash.'

Latias: 'I hope that you don't faint, Sir Rayquaza.' She warned with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

Ray: 'What do you …'

That was as far as he had gotten before Ash began his transformation back into his new true form. The same white light was released from Ash's body while undergoing this process, but the Eon duo were used to the transformation light.

Rayquaza was not as fortunate, however, and almost needed Arceus' Judgment in order to reawaken him.

Ash: "Are you ok, buddy?"

Ray: 'What? How? When? What happened?'

Ash: "Well, Rayquaza, this is how the whole thing went."

-Ash retells last five warning chapters-

Ash: "And that's what happened."

Ray: 'I think that we need to tell to Lord Arceus about this. He will want a full report.'

Latios: 'I agree.'

Ash: "Allow me to return to my human form." He asked, as he recovered his human guise.

Ray: 'All right. I will open the portal, then.' _**(DOOR OF THE ANCIENTS, LET US THROUGH!)**_

_**How was everything? I already know that it was really short, and after reviewing the rest of the story, most of the chapters (save two) are three pages long on Microsoft Word. I'll do my best to post them two at a time from now until the end of the Saga, but it depends on how much schoolwork I get done and how much energy I can spend on fixing the terrible-looking chapters. I'm excited and looking forward to reading your future reviews, and do you think we can reach 100 reviews before the end of the Saga? I'll see about posting the first 6,000 words of the next Saga if we can reach the goal. **_

_**(Bribery is a cheap trick, but it useful when dealing with 3-6 year-olds!)**_

_**Below is an update on the first prophecy; good luck, readers!**_

_Incoming message from Laties 228:_

_"The (revival) of '…' (balls) has begun."_

_**ampplaca1 should be able to figure this one out easily, as should anyone that has actually paid attention to the Pokémon movies. Feel free to guess on this in the review section; it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out, but I'll answer it in Chapter 11.**_


	9. Warning: 7

_**Welcome back, everyone, to 'The Secret: Uncontrolled Time'! I've had some problems getting on the computer recently, but I'm still reading reviews and PM's on my iPad (that's how I've been responding to everyone thus far). Unfortunately, I can't post new chapters via iPad, so I need the actual computer for this job.**_

_**Anyways, I got to see Disney on Ice the other day with my younger sibling, and it was pretty cool (pun intended). It gave me some inspiration to get back to all of you, though no new ideas came from it. Before we get started, let's answer some incoming review questions.**_

_**First and foremost, let me reclarify this fact: Everything in the anime is the same EXCEPT Ash, Misty, and Brock never went to Alto Mare while traveling throughout Johto. The events of Michina, the Lily of the Valley Conference, and at Crown City have already taken place. Also, Ash and the other three Legends are about to enter the Hall of Origin; they are not headed back to Alto Mare yet.**_

_**Next, darkrai6543 noted that in the Destiny Deoxys movie, Rayquaza is not shiny. I want everyone to know that I did know that, but I wanted to make it clear that Ash's Rayquaza is not mentioned anywhere in the anime.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

Chapter 9

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Hall of Origin, meeting room: speaking with Arceus.}

Ray: 'Lord Arceus, something has caught my attention that you should be aware of.'

Arceus: 'Very well then. And I see that you have brought the Eon twins and your human companion with you. Excellent.'

Latios: 'Yes, Lord Arceus; please do not be upset with my father.'

And with that, Latios used Sight-Sharing in order to relay all of the information to Arceus. From Annie and Oakley's first meeting with Latias, to the opening of the 'Ancient Door'.

Arceus: 'There is no reason to fear frustration from me. I already knew that something to this effect would happen.'

Latias: 'But how did you know? You weren't there when it happened.'

Ray: 'Arceus may have been watching through his visual portal.'

Arceus: 'But I wasn't. I knew about this from when Rayquaza first told me your name, Ash. You see, the Ketchum line is extremely scarce. There are only three places when a Ketchum has been required. The first time was when the Evil King of Pokélantis came under power. I was required to send a Ketchum in order to help Ho-Oh remain free from his rule, and to help Ho-Oh defeat and exile the Evil King.  
'After that, there was no needed Ketchum needed until Mew informed me that the Tree of Beginning was beginning to die. Because of that, I was forced to send Sir Aaron Ketchum to the South-Eastern section of the Kanto region.'

Ash: "And because of Sir Aaron sacrificing his life, his friend, Lucario, was forced to live within his staff for several hundred years."

Arceus: 'Unfortunately, that is true. Then, finally, the next Ketchum wasn't required until the legend of the Orange Archipelago.'

Ash: "And that was where I came in?"

Arceus: 'Yes. However, you seem to have a difference from the other two Ketchums.'

Ray: 'But Lord Arceus, I believe that Ash might have the legendary 'sight-covet-capture' ability.'

Arceus: 'Are you sure?'

Latios: 'Rayquaza said that he wasn't sure, but he wanted you to check for us.'

Arceus: 'Then let's, shall we? That is, if that is acceptable with you, Ash.'

Ash: "Sure. As long as you don't hurt me too much, and you feed me, I'll be fine."

Latias: 'Ash Ketchum! You cannot be hungry again. Seriously?'

Ash: "Uhhh, whoops?"

Arceus: 'Ok, ok. Let's see if you have that ability, Ash. Hmm, that's quite unusual.'

Latios: 'What is it, Lord Arceus?'

Arceus: 'If what my readings are informing me is true, then Ash might be capable of fulfilling his dream. According to this, most pokémon are completely jealous of you and your pokémon. Over half of them have thought of attempting escape just to follow you, Ash. Also, you do have the ability of 'sight-covet-capture', but with one modification. Ash's ability does not require him to covet others, the other pokémon covet him.'

Ash: "Am I sensing that I'll be bombarded with the media once they learn about this?"

Latios: 'They would have bombarded you if you would have just shown any one of us in public. The news would be around the world in less than four hours.'

Arceus: 'Ash, if I were you, I would go up into the Mount Silver area. Go live up there for about a few years and then re-enter yourself into the Pokémon Leagues. With the amount of pokémon that you'll catch, and how strong they will be, even Lance, Steven, and Cynthia will be begging for mercy after you send out the second member of your team.'

Ash: "Could I really become that strong?"

Arceus: 'You've been known to accomplish the impossible.' He opted as a go-to comeback, which earned several snickers or smiles from everyone. 'Now, go back to Professor Oak's, retrieve your Pokémon, and make any last words to anyone before you go. Since after you go, I would rather you stay up there, and not make any communication with anyone. This includes not telling anyone where you are going, and not telling anyone who you are until you are comfortable with your new-found strength.'

Ash: "But what about my mother? Or the rest of my friends? If I just disappear, only you would know how much trouble I'd be in whenever I came back."

Arceus: 'Hmm … very true; especially concerning your mother. All right; you may tell her, but only her. She may not tell anyone else about where you are going, but only assurance to others that you will surely be coming back soon.'

Ash: "How long do I have before I need to do this?"

Latios: 'I think Lord Arceus would rather you do it quickly. However, you being a new Legendary Pokémon, you won't need to worry about your mortality anymore.'

Latias: 'Do you mean that Ash can't die anymore?'

Ray: 'If Ash really is a Legendary Pokémon, then that would be true. The only way that I know of to tell a Legendary from a fake legendary was by its call.'

Arceus: 'That's right, Sir Rayquaza. I believe that the call was supposed to be Laties.'

-Laties is pronounced: La-te-ace- -La ; tee ; ace- -Vowels: A-short; E-long; A-long' E-short-

Ash: "Laties, eh? Well, I guess that it's worth a try. I'll transform now."

-Ash transforms-

Latios: 'Are you ready, Ash?'

Latias: 'You do remember how we told you to change your voice from Human, to Pokéspeech, to Telepathy; right?'

Ash: "Of course I remember. Now, it's all or nothing."

Ash: "Lati, Laties? Laties, laties! Laties lati laties! (Is it true? It is! I'm a Legendary Pokémon!)

Ray: 'Congratulations, Laties.'

Ash: "Thanks guys."

Arceus: 'So, Ash, when do you think you are going to isolate yourself?'

Ash: "Could you give me … about three days? One to tell my mom and Professor Oak, one to let Brock and the others know, and the third day to get to Mount Silver."

Latios: 'That shouldn't be a problem.'

Ray: 'Is there anything else that we need to discuss?'

Arceus: 'Ash, I do have one last question for you: How many Legendary Pokémon have you met along your journey?'

Ash: "Let's see … of course I met Rayquaza when I was five. After that, I met Ho-Oh on several occasions, then Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Lugia, Entei, Suicune, Celebi, another Lugia and its child, another Celebi, Kyogre, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, another Mew, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Palkia, Dialga, Darkrai, Shaymin, Giratina, Regigigas, and you, along with Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina again before that incident in Crown city where we met Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and Celebi again. Finally, I can't forget about Latios and Latias, and I think that's it. Oh yeah, that also doesn't include everyone from that meeting years ago."

All four Legendary Dragons look at Ash, completely dumbfounded.

-Ash is not involved in the upcoming conversation until he speaks again.-

Ray: 'If what Ash is saying is true, then he very well could be the world's strongest trainer if he goes up to Mt. Silver.'

Latios: 'No-one has ever controlled every single Legendary before. Will it be alright, Lord Arceus?'

Arceus: 'There is nothing that we could do if what Ash said is true. We can only wait and see what happens up on Mount Silver.'

Ash: "What are you four talking about?"

Ray: 'Don't worry about it, Ash. Let's get you back to Alto Mare. It's been a long day, and you've missed your dinner.'

Ash: "I **WHAT**!"

Latias: 'That's right, Ash. You actually forgot about a meal.'

Ash: "I've got to get back before they realize this. Misty will never allow me to live this down."

-Ash transforms into Laties, and flies back to Alto Mare, in the proper direction for once-

Arceus: 'Well, shall we dismiss this meeting before Ash disappears?'

Latias: 'Sounds good, Lord Arceus.'

Arceus: 'Is there a second?'

Ray: 'Really?'

Arceus: 'Ok, ok, fine. This meeting is dismissed, and I will see you all at the summit of Mt. Silver.'

Latios: 'Good-bye.'

Ray: 'Fare-well.'

And with that, Ash's Latios, Latias, and Shiny Rayquaza were chasing after Ash. They were all surprised to find him flying in the right direction, but he tired out fairly quickly. Therefore, Rayquaza gave all three of them a decent flight back to Alto Mare, but wanted Ash to fly back to the Eon Garden in order to relieve themselves from any questioning. Their only question was: 'How are we supposed to explain **this** to the others?'

___**And cut! That's a wrap for today, everyone. So they're on their way back to Alto Mare now. Thankfully, I misplaced chapter 9 for 10, so you get this one earlier than anticipated. **_

___**I'm going to try to download the next chapter every 15 days, so twice a month. If you don't see anything by the 15th or 30th of the month, it probably means I haven't had access to the computer in a long time. By keeping this schedule, this Saga will be completed before New Years of 2014. Chapter 19 will either be a Q&A section (I've always wanted to do one, so send in lots of reviews) or a special thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed, reviewed, or read the story. Depending on the amount of Q&A will determine whether there will be 19 or 20 chapters.**_

_**P.s. The profile will also be updated monthly, (hopefully), so check it out. Besides the images, I updated the number of chapters in each Saga as well.**_


	10. Warning: 8

**Me: **"Welcome back to another exciting chapter of 'The Secret: Uncontrolled Time!"

The crowd is happy and starts cheering.

**Me:** "I have two bad news, and two good news, so I'll go bad, good, bad, good, and hope that you won't start throwing tomatoes at me. The bad news is that I didn't fix the Oak-bashing in this chapter."

You all trade your tomatoes for rocks and start throwing them wildly at me.

**Me:** "Hold it! The good news is that it will never happen again, and the bad stuff isn't permenant!"

The stones are traded back to tomatoes, and you're waiting for this sentence to end so that you can go hay-wire and start throwing them at me again … And … I can't stretch it out much longer … fiddle.

**Me:** "Chapters 11-16 are ready to upload, but I'm waiting to hear more reviews so that I can have more time to make any last minute changes."

Somebody in the back asks why that's bad news.

**Me:** "Very good question, and the answer is actually the bad news. Besides the fact that I can rarely get on this computer, new ideas are constantly coming and going through an author's mind, and time to differentiate the good ideas from the bad takes time. Because of this, despite already having the work done, I am still having you wait until the marked times of the month so that last minute changes can be made.  
"Now, enough blabbering from me, just try to be understanding about the Oak-bashing just this once, and I'll make it up to you on New Year's day."

Chapter 10

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{The next morning, Ash wakes up in the Eon Garden.}

-Professor Oak is in Alto Mare as well, just to join the fun of questioning Ash-

Ash: "Morning, Latios. Morning, Latias."

Latios and Latias: 'Good morning, Ash.'

Latias: 'How'd you sleep last night?'

Ash: "It was a solid night sleep, I can tell you that much."

Latios: 'Ash, Misty came by about twenty minutes ago, and said that, um, some guy named Croak was in town. She also said that he wanted to see you first thing after you woke up.'

Ash: "Croak?" He repeated, his head was still waking up. "Wait a second, do you mean Oak? Professor Oak is here?! Man, I hope that he doesn't know about the three of you."

Latias: 'That couldn't be. No-one has said anything about us since you all came a few weeks ago.'

Ash: "But Professor Oak could have checked my Pokémon Trainer profile, sent to him by my Pokédex, and that could have been how he figured it out."

Latios: 'Does this mean that all of those swarming people with cameras are going to be chasing us around?'

Ash: "Only if they told the media about me having you."

Latias: 'I hope that Professor didn't do that to you.'

Ash: "I wouldn't worry about that now. How about we get ready to go meet everyone, since we've hardly paid any attention to them since my gift of transformation."

Latios: 'Ash, I wouldn't tell them about you being a Legendary Pokémon either. Even if people can't catch you in a pokéball doesn't mean that they cannot use cages, or worse.'

Ash: "Ok, Latios, I'll be sure to keep that a secret from everyone."

{Lorenzo's house, living room}

Oak: "This is a very nice town you live in, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo: "Thank you, Professor Oak. It isn't everyday that one of the four regions' head Pokémon Professors comes to town."

{To the kitchen,}

Brock: [I wonder why Ash is late for breakfast. First last night for supper, and now for breakfast this morning.]

{Living room,}

Bianca: "I'm sorry about Ash not being here, Professor Oak. He said that he needed to go check up on something last night, and I haven't seen him since."

Oak: "That's quite all right. Besides, when Ash came to me for his first Pokémon, he wasn't exactly 'on time' then either."

Misty: "He wasn't?"

Oak: "Oh, no. Ash came running over to my lab in his pajamas, oblivious of the huge crowd in front of my lab."

Brock, from the kitchen, said,

Brock: "Ash never told me that part."

Oak: "Well, after I released the Pikachu from his Pokéball, he barbequed Ash, just to say the least. Then he was seen dragging him with a rope around Pikachu's stomach, and Ash wearing rubber gloves."

Misty: "That must have been a sight to behold."

Oak: "It was. I still remember Ash's mother showing me that video of her son being crisped by Pikachu, to Ash leaving town. Let's just say that video received a few more laughs from the other Professors."

Lorenzo: "Ash must have been quite dense to his pokémon's feelings, wasn't he?"

Pikachu: "Pika." (That's for sure.)

-Ash just walked into Lorenzo's house-

Ash: "Hello! Anybody here?" He hollered throughout the house, alerting them all that the miniature Snorlax had just entered the building.

Misty: "You don't have to yell, Ash. This is only a fifteen square foot house. Sheesh."

Brock: "Come on, you two. I'd rather not try to split you two up, so can you just stop? Besides, Professor Oak is here."

{Ash, Misty, and Brock entering the living room}

Ash: "Good morning, everyone."

Bianca: "Morning, Ash."

Lorenzo: "Good morning."

Oak: "Ash, my boy. How are you doing?"

Ash: "Not too bad, Professor. What brings you outside of Pallet town?"

Oak: "I found out some new information about the Legendary Pokémon, Latios and Latias. I called Professor Birch, asked him what he knew, and he told me that Alto Mare had most of the answers."

Brock: "Well, Professor, if answers are what you're looking for, then you should probably head over to the museum. That's where most of the knowledge of the Eon dragons are kept."

Professor Oak looked around the room for a moment, and then spoke,

Oak: "All right. You can drop the act that you don't know much about the Eon twins. I already know that you caught them both, Ash."

Ash: "How often do you check half of those accounts, anyway?" He asked, partially from curiosity, but mostly out of distaste for his misfortune.

Oak: "Not often, but you're not the one to just remove three pokémon from your roster without replacing any of them. Now, where are the Eon dragons, and who is your third replacement?"

Bianca: "Why are you so curious anyway?"

Lorenzo: "Now, now, Bianca. Professor Oak is very knowledgeable when it comes to many things, especially a Pokémon that has caught his interest. He can say or do most of whatever he wants to do in this house, as long as no-one is hurt and nothing is damaged."

Oak: "Ash, I went through every single one of your Pokémon, and they are all either with me or you. So why are you only traveling with five pokémon instead of six?"

For some reason, Professor Oak's forcefulness caused something inside of Ash to snap. Perhaps it was just a mood swing from just being transformed into a Pokémon, or maybe it was because of all the stress over the past two weeks or so, but Ash was livid at Professor Oak's attitude.

Ash: "I'll tell you the full deal, Professor." He said, surprising everyone with the amount of bitterness held in the word 'Professor' alone. "After I say what I need to here, I am leaving with every one of my Pokémon for a while to train. One of the reasons why I am doing so was because I knew that you would come here, and I could spend the rest of my time here with people that I know. However, if you are going to be nosey, Professor Oak, then I will just make my leave after my withdrawal from your lab. Is that what you want?"

Everyone just gave Ash a quizzical look; unsure whether to believe him or not. Pikachu was looking forward to leaving Alto Mare, for the sole purpose of having a place to shock the living daylights out of Ash again. However, he also wanted to train again as well.

Brock: "So after this week, you're going to be leaving?"

Ash: "That's right." He said more softly, upset with himself for dropping the news on them the way he did. "Remember that trip into the mountains that I took while I was waiting for my third battle with Brandon, the Pyramid King? Well, I'm going to do the same thing again, but with all of my Pokémon. Because of the size of my new team, that is why it will take me a longer while before my next return."

Misty: "But what about us, Ash?"

Somewhere in Lorenzo's house, a phone rings.

Phone: "Ring … ring …

Bianca: "Hello, this is Lorenzo's residence, head of the Alto Mare Museum. How may we help you?"

?: "Like, is there a Misty Waterflower there? Like, we need to talk to her, like, now please."

Bianca: "Hold on a second." –back to the living room- "Misty, is your last name 'Waterflower'?"

Misty: "This can't be a good thing." She informed, hoping that the call wasn't from her sisters.

Ash: "I'd better head down to the docks soon." He said, winking at Lorenzo as he headed toward the back door, but stayed inside before he left.

Misty: -to the phone- "Hello?"

?: "Like, Misty. Where are you? Like, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past, like, week?"

Misty: "Why do you care, Daisy?"

Daisy: "Like, we just got an offer from the international fashion designer in Hearthome City, Sinnoh, and, like, you've got to get back here, like, now, Misty."

Misty: "Daisy, I've told you that I'm out on my journey right now. I gave all three of you a break while Ash was in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and while he competed in the Battle Frontier. Now it is my turn to be away from the gym."

Violet: "But Misty, this is, like, Lily's only chance to go for the gold medal of her dream of Pokémon fashion. Can't you please let her have this chance?"

Lily, Violet, and Daisy: "PLEASE?"

Misty: "Fine, but you three owe me big time for this."

Daisy: "Like, thanks Misty. I'll, like, mark that on the 'do for Misty' checklist."

Misty: "All right. I'll be on my way back on the first ferry this afternoon. It leaves town at four-thirty."

Lily: "Ok. See you soon."

Daisy: "Like, bye now."

{Back into the living room}

Misty: "Well, I guess I know what I'm doing for the next eight months."

Brock: "What's that?"

Misty: "Back at the gym again. My 'sensational sisters' just made another plan without realizing that they're gym leaders, so they keep on dragging me back home, one way or another."

Ash: "Well, I'd better get going too if I'm going to make it to the ferry on time. See you all later!"

Lorenzo: "That was a strange good-bye." He said in a confused manner, hoping that Oak hadn't picked up on Ash's hints.

Oak: "And I should probably follow that youngster, too. Hope to see you all again soon." He said before leaving and attempting to find Ash. Little did he know … that would be an impossible task for three reasons: 1. Ash wasn't headed towards the dock, 2. Alto Mare was a complete maze; unless you had a map or had a professional guide, you were guaranteed to get yourself lost, and 3. Ash now has the ability to fly and turn invisible, both being places that Professor Oak couldn't find him at.

Lorenzo and Bianca: "Bye Professor Oak." They said happily, watching him go out the door before Brock even had a chance to say good-bye.

{Five minutes later; In Lorenzo's workshop}

Bianca: "All right, Ash. Oak is gone."

Ash: "Thank goodness. I thought for sure that he was going to grill me to the bone looking for answers."

Bianca: "Could you please just tell me what Pokémon friend you went to retrieve? I promise not to tell anyone, not even Grandpa. Please, Ash?"

Ash: "All right. I'll show you in the Eon Garden, but then I need to fly off toward Pallet Town."

{In the Eon Garden}

Ash: "Come on out, Rayquaza."

Ray: 'Hello, Ash. Hello, ma'am.'

Bianca: "Uh, hello, Rayquaza."

Ray: 'No need to be alarmed. Ash calmed my aggressive nature years ago; right, Ash?'

Ash: "That's right, and Rayquaza taught me how to correct my sense of direction."

Bianca: "And a lot of help that did."

Ray: 'Unfortunately, he only seems to remember what I taught him while he's around me.'

Bianca: "Then never leave Ash's side again, ok?"

Ray: 'Is he really that bad?'

Bianca took one quick glance over to Ash, and then said,

Bianca: "Yes, or he might have gotten worse."

Ray: 'Oh boy.'

_**Once again, I'm really sorry about the Oak bashing in this chapter, and I promise that it will never happen again. Did the little joke at the end make it any better? I thought it was pretty funny, but that's probably just me being proud of my work. **_

_**Wow, I got this out really early; I still had a week before anyone started asking where this was. Anyway, we're doing very well with 36 reviews, 38 favorites, and 40 followers. And if that weren't enough, the viewing traffic has jumped from 4,005 to 6,279 within weeks! But if there's only between 40 followers, where are the rest of you people? As much as I appreciate all the time and effort put in by the reviewers, you all are just as much a part of this as they are, or as I am. Is there something that is nagging at you, something that should be added, or taken out? I'm always reading every PM and review, and even responding to questions when I can.**_

_**I want this series to be something that can be read and reread over and over, yet it never gets old. That is what Pokémon has been for me, and Fanfiction has been an extension of that. Now, I want to return the favor by adding my two-cents worth into the community, and help others cultivate their ideas and nurture them along as I have had to do with myself.**_

_**Before I end, here's a little paragraph I put together a few days ago that (I hope) will encourage you in whatever is happening in your life. I can't wait to read what you think about the chapter (and I've never seen Oak-bashing to this extent done before; hopefully I'm the first to do it).**_

_**- Keep going, keep trying, and keep moving forward. If you fall down, then get back up. If you reach a dead-end, then you need to either turn around and keep moving, or get over it. Both are achievable, and both reap different results. It's up to you to discover where the limitations of reality end and the endless possibilities of your imagination begin. Don't just sit there, imagine. Don't just read, dream.**_


	11. Warning: 9

___**First and foremost, I must say 'Thank you' to you all for not getting upset about the Oak-bashing last chapter. At least two of you even said that it was all right, since we barely hear about him anymore! That's one worry-some chapter out of the way, and only Chapter 17 is left to edit. Speaking of chapters, I did a little trickery about when the chapters would be coming out: once every 15 days. Why; why why why! haven't ANY of you figured out that it would be impossible to post 8 chapters in a span of 6 intervals? Oh well; I'll have to save the over-achiever's prize until the next Saga. Now then, on to name(guest)'s question: you said that all of the Legend's were present, yet Unovians (and the Kalos Legendaries) were not: why?**_

___**The answer is actually really simple, but kind of embarrassing too. When I originally wrote this Saga, I had this weird grudge about Black and White, and the only good explanation I have as of why is because no Pokédex listing should have gone after Arceus. I was basically going: "Come one, people! Why in blazes would you add more to it after you have an all-powerful Arceus!" I also wasn't really adaptable for change back then, so I stuck with no further than Sinnoh. Don't worry; I'll get around to writing a Unovian arc, but that will be far later into the plot. **_

___**As for the Kalos region and Mega-Evolutions, forgive me if I've said this already, but my use of it will depend on where the Pokémon Company goes with it. Charizard and Mewtwo both having two separate Mega-Evolutions will certainly cause me some problems, but it might give me some ideas as well. If I decide to go with it, then you'll see it in the last few Sagas. After Kalos, though; I'll definitely be ending the series. Nothing should have to be that long.**_

___**Now, before you begin reading, I want you all to be aware of a new poll on my profile page (which was edited on Sept. 25th). It concerns the script-like format of the story, and questions whether or not I should continue it, or attempt at something similar to what Mekon does in 'The Black Latios'. Before you just jump in and say change it, please be aware that I have full intentions of rewriting the entire series into the different format after posting more Sagas, and updates will be faster by not changing it. So far, only three people have voted, and I thank you for it. Please continue to do so, and enjoy the longest chapter you'll be receiving this year.**_

Chapter 11

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**This chapter is a few minutes after Chapter 10, and Lorenzo is now present.**_

Lorenzo: "Tell me, Ash. I've heard bits and pieces of what has happened over the last few weeks, but can you start from the beginning for us, please?"

Ash: "Sure. As you know, Annie and Oakley were after the Soul Dew, Latios, and Latias in order to use the DMA. Now, this is only an assumption, but I would suppose that Team Rocket wanted them in order to capture more legendaries."

Bianca: "That would make sense. Please, continue."

Ash: "Well, after Latios and Latias destroyed the tidal wave, Latios almost sacrificed himself to become the new Soul Dew, however,

Lorenzo: "Just like his father. Anyways, what happened next?"

Ash: "However, I gave Latios a portion of my soul in order to help Latios' soul regenerate. That …"

Latios: 'BUT. Ash tried to give me his entire soul, instead of only a part of it, so I had to give him a portion of my soul in order to save his life.'

Latias: 'So basically, they both exchanged parts of their souls, so now they are intertwined.'

Ash: "Exactly. That was why we were both unconscious afterwards."

Lorenzo: "Then after Latios' and Latias' father towed you into the Soul Dew, you two talked about something. After that, he said that he would give you his greatest gift, and you became a dragon like Latios and Latias. Is that about right?"

Ash: "That's about it, yeah."

Bianca: "Then how did you know about Rayquaza?"

Ash looked at Rayquaza, to which he telepathically replied no. So instead, he said,

Ash: "I think that's a story for another time. For right now, I need to go back to Pallet to pick up my pokémon."

Lorenzo: "Just don't forget to drop by once in a while."

Latias: 'Don't worry, Lorenzo, I'll make sure that he doesn't forget.'

Latios: 'While **I** make sure that **YOU** stay out of trouble.'

_** 1. **__**Just to inform the readers, I will no longer inform you of when Ash transforms. It will be implied by who says what: Ash or Laties.**_

_** 2. **__**I will be skipping the point when Ash leaves Alto Mare, retrieves all of his Pokémon from Professor Oak's lab, or Ash leaving Pallet. For now, Ash is currently making his way up Mt. Silver.**_

{On the Mountainside of Mt. Silver}

Ash: "Can you believe it, Pikachu? We're actually going to meet Arceus again."

Pikachu (Yeah. I hope that Arceus is in a better mood than he was back in Michina.)

Ash: "Don't worry, Pikachu. Arceus personally told me that everything has been going much smoother since we helped him out."

Pikachu: (That's good.)

Latias: 'How much farther do we need to climb, Ash?'

Ash: "Not too much further. We only need to pass the High Mountainside before we reach the summit. You three can handle colder temperatures, right?"

Latios: 'No, not really.'

Latias: 'Me neither.'

Ray: 'It won't feel as comfortable as down here, but I'm used to the colder weather.'

Ash: "That's fine. Latios and Latias, would you like to return into your Pokéballs until we come back down the mountain a bit?"

Latias: 'That would be fine.'

Latios: 'That wouldn't be too bad. You don't mind traveling the rest of the way with only Rayquaza?'

Ray: 'No, we don't mind. Besides, after a bit of training, all of us should be able to climb this mountain with ease.'

Latias: 'That sounds like a lot of work on our part.'

Ash: "I wouldn't worry too much. Let's just see what Arceus has planned for us."

Latios, Latias, and Ray: "Right."

-Ash is currently holding the following Pokémon:

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot, Primeape, Kingler, one Tauros, Muk, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, (shiny) Noctowl, Totodile, Bayleaf, Quilava, Torkoal, Glailie, Corphish, Sceptile, Swellow, Donphan, Gible, Buizel, Staraptor, Gliscor, Infernape, Torterra, (shiny) Latios, (shiny) Latias, and (shiny) Rayquaza.

…

…

Me: **"Oops, I forgot Pikachu"**

Pikachu: "You WHAT!?"

Me: **"Don't get your fur all ruffled up. Besides, remember that I'm the one controlling the outcome of the story. That means I can make Ash get rid of you."**

Pikachu: "YOU WOULDN'T!"

Ash: "Can you please not get me involved in this?"

Me: **"Do you want to tempt me?"**

Pikachu: "… … …"

Ash: "… … …"

Me: "**That's what I thought, Pikachu. Now, back into the story."**

{At the Summit of Mt. Silver}

Arceus: 'Ah, Ash, Pikachu, and Rayquaza, thank you for coming here as quickly as possible.'

Ash: "No problem."

Ray: 'Ash, I just thought of something. Why didn't we just fly up here instead of climbing all the way up here?' He questioned, causing everyone to fall anime-style.

Ash: "Why didn't I think of that?"

Arceus: 'It's all right. Now, I believe that we have a few things to discuss before we begin your training.'

Ash: "Training?"

Ray: 'He has no idea what he's getting himself into; does he, Lord Arceus?'

Arceus: 'No; no, he doesn't. He'll have to learn how to accomplish his dream the hard way.'

Ray: 'We'll tell you about it on our way there.' The Black Emperor told Ash and Pikachu while hiding a huge smirk.

So Arceus, Rayquaza, Pikachu, and Ash headed back down the other side of the slope, which was surprisingly warmer.

Ash: "Arceus, why is the life on this side of the mountain so much livelier than the other side, which is the normal path of travel up the mountain?"

Arceus: 'Well, Ash, Mt. Silver is considered one of the best training sites in the world, due to the high level Pokémon found here. However, we are heading into the center of the Mt. Silver area, which has yet to be discovered by humans. They need to climb the rough side of the mountain before they can reach this section, but no-one has ever thought to climb down the other side of the mountain.'

Ray: 'Here we are. This place hasn't changed since our last vacation seventy-five years ago.'

Ash: "Seventy-five year ago! How old are you guys?"

Arceus: 'Older than we like to admit. We can tell you about that later, but for now, we have some training to do.'

Ash: "What kind of training?"

Ray: 'Ash, since you're related to Sir Aaron, you should also have the ability of aura. Is that true?' He asked, while sitting down.

-They are currently two-thirds of the way down the back side of Mt. Silver-

After Ash released Latias and Latios, and everyone sat down for a rest. Then he answered,

Ash: "Yeah. While my friends and I were at the Cameron Castle in the Kanto region, we met Sir Aaron's Lucario. That was when his Lucario told me that my aura was very similar to Sir Aaron's. Later on, in order to help save the Tree of Beginning, I tried to give my aura to Mew in order to save her, but Lucario knocked me out of the way before it was too late. If Lucario hadn't stopped me, then I wouldn't be here right now."

Arceus: 'What do you mean, Ash?'

Ash: "Well, I guess the amount of aura that was needed in order to save the Tree of Beginning would kill anyone who had enough aura. Even though I knew that it would kill me, I still helped tried to give my aura to Mew. The reason why was because if I didn't, then all of the Pokémon living there would have died."

-Out of no-where-

Mew: 'It's true, Rayquaza, Lord Arceus. I wouldn't have made it if Ash didn't help Sir Aaron's Lucario.'

Ray: 'Mew, where did you come from? I didn't even sense you around here.'

Mew: 'Then that means that all of my stealth training has paid off. Yay!'

Arceus: 'So what brings you out here, Mew? You're not the one to just leave the Tree of Beginning just for traveling.'

Mew: 'Actually, since Ash helped Lucario save the Tree, the two auras working together has given it a much better immune system. So now people are not being killed from the Tree's antibodies. All entrances into the heart of the Tree of Beginning have also been locked, and only the Legendary Pokémon with an extremely strong aura can pass.'

Ash: 'Does that mean that I can see that room again?'

Mew: 'Ash, I know that you're not a legendary pokémon. I would bet my freedom as a Legendary Pokémon to you being a Legendary Pokémon.'

Ray: 'Mew, you might not want to make that gamble.'

Ash: "Do you really want to make that wager, Mew?"

Mew was starting to ask questions now.

Mew: [Is Ash truly a Legendary Pokémon? No, he couldn't be. It's impossible for any Pokémon to own another.] 'Yes. I am sure of it.'

Latias: 'We're back. Oh, hello Mew.'

Latios: 'Did you tell Mew about your secret yet, Ash?'

Mew: [Uh oh.]

Ash: "I was just getting to that, Latios. Excuse me for a moment."

Laties: 'What do you think, Mew?'

Mew: "…"

Laties: 'Mew?'

Latias: 'I think you might have left her unconscious, Laties.'

Arceus: 'I'm surprised that I didn't end up like that when you three showed me Ash's new form.'

Ray: 'Me too.'

Latios: 'Laties, what kind of wager did you put out there?'

Laties: 'I didn't make any kind of bet, I promise! Mew just bet her freedom as a Legendary Pokémon that I wasn't a legendary. That was all.'

Latias: 'She did what?'

Ray: 'That means if Mew fulfills her side of the wager, then Ash will own four Legendary Pokémon, excluding himself.'

Mew: 'Uhhh, what happened?'

Latios: 'You fainted after you saw Ash transform.'

Arceus: 'Are you feeling ok, Mew?'

Mew: 'Well, I guess I can kiss my freedom good-bye, then.'

Laties: 'Are you kidding? I've decided to stop forcing Pokémon to join me. Instead, I leave that decision up to the Pokémon. They're the ones doing the work, not always the trainers.'

Latios: 'It's true. That's how he obtained almost all of his Sinnoh pokémon through friendship. The only one that didn't choose was Staraptor, when he was still a Starly.'

Laties: 'Twenty-four of my thirty-three pokémon -excluding the other 29 Tauros which he **DID** release- joined me just by befriending them.'

Mew: 'Wow. That's amazing.'

Ray: 'I didn't realize that so many of your pokémon joined you by choice, Laties.'

Arceus: [Maybe he can be trusted with that much power.]

Mew: 'All right, Ash, I believe that you will take good care of me. So go ahead and catch me.'

Arceus: [Mew is willingly allowing Ash to catch her, and end her freedom?! There must be something else to Ash that I don't know about, but what is it?]

_**What kind of secret is waiting within the next chapter? Well, stop reading this ending and find out for yourself (after I post the next chapter)! I'm not going to just tell you that it's about Ash's past. ... Uh, … whoops.**_

___**Yeah, that little bit earlier was my original get-up that I was giving myself while going through it on my Microsoft Word, but I had to slightly edit it with the parenthesis. So … yeah; that's about it for now. I planned on posting this chapter a week ago, but time would not allow it. You should be seeing Chapter 12 no later than November 1st, and the double-postings will be around November 30th and December 15th, meaning 14-15 and 16-17 will be paired together.**_

___**Also, I've only gotten about 8 messages from everyone as of late; have I been getting boring, or is my story just too bland that there's nothing to comment on? Hopefully, this chapter will inspire more feedback from all of you. Also, before I forget, here's the current ratings: 46 reviews, 55 favorites, 59 followers, and 8,248 views! And I've only been on here for less than two months; that's really amazing to me, so thank you!**_

___**Also, I'd like to give special thanks to Aegis Dragon and Darkrai6543 for being the wonderful friends that they are, and allowing me to help them with their upcoming stories. I truly appreciate everything you have done for me, and everything you have allowed me to help you with; thank you.**_


	12. PLatAN & Finale

_**Please Look (at the) Author's Notes & Finale**_

_**Hey! Did I hear somebody ask for a longer chapter? Whether or not it's a good thing, I'm not sure, but school-work is a bit over-bearing at the moment, so instead of having you guess what happens next, you'll be getting the entire rest of the first Saga in one go! Another reason why you're getting the whole enchilada in one piece is because 'LightRayPearlshipper' sent a 'warning' that the proper site administers would be contacted if the script-screenplay format is not corrected, due to it being a violation of FanFiction's Rules & Guidelines, Rule 6. **_

_**So for those of you that wanted a rewrite, you're in luck. I will be adding the re-write chapters after this one, but it will take some more time. The reason why is two-fold: 1. the chapters in script format were already written out, and 2. since schoolwork has become over-bearing, my access to my computer/iPad has also been limited as well.**_

_**Next, I don't know if we'll make 15,000 views before 2014, but do you think we can make 100 reviews instead? My suggestion is to write out a review at the end of each 'chapter', so that they will all accumulate into a giant grand total. I'll be asking for your help in the endnotes as well, so be sure to read them too. I don't know when I'll be able to check my e-mail or PMs next, but shock me with the over-whelming numbers of messages; please!**_

_**P.s. Thank you Antman0909 for being ok with however the story gets written, and being there no matter what. There aren't a lot of people out there like you, so don't change. And a special thanks to Aegis Dragon and Darkrai6543 for being excellent friends that I can always turn to when I need to brain-storm ideas or just talk. Now , … on with the finale!**_

Chapter 12

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

Ray: 'Something is on your mind, Lord Arceus. Would you like to share what's on your mind?'

Arceus: 'I don't understand why Mew, the most energetic of all of the Legendaries, would settle down for Ash. I know that he helped save Michina from my wrath several months ago, but what have I missed from this story?"

Laties: "Is something wrong, Arceus? That look on your face reminds me of Rayquaza's back behind my house."

Arceus: 'Mew, did you and Ash have another adventure that you haven't told me about?'

Mew: 'Um, uh. …'

Arceus: 'Mew." He said firmly. "I told you to keep me informed on all events. What did you get Laties into?'

Mew: 'May I tell him, Laties?'

Ash: "Yeah, Arceus does have the right to know. I just wish that Mewtwo didn't like being so isolated."

Arceus: 'What are you talking about? There's no such Pokémon as 'Mewtwo'. The only Mew that I created was this Mew here before us. I'm getting very impatient.'

Ash: '"Latios and Latias, could you please show them that memory from both Mew's and my perspective?"

Latios: 'Of course.'

So, with the entire group watching from the sidelines, they notice the scientists find a strand of Mew's hair, as 'Mewtwo' annihilated the Team Rocket Lab, They observed Mewtwo as released the' Black Pokéballs' onto the rest of the Pokémon, as Ash rescued Pikachu, They saw Mew and 'Mewtwo' fighting, as the original Pokémon and their clones fought to the end. All of them witnessed Ash running out to stop Mew and 'Mewtwo' from fighting, being caught in their strongest psychic attack, Psystrike.

The entire group had problems taking in the sight of Ash, lying on the ground, as a stone. Rayquaza almost asked Ash about this, but he stopped when he observed that all of the Pokémon began crying. All of them heard 'Mewtwo' think, 'Why did that human sacrifice his life in order to stop our battle?'

Arceus was beginning to think of what he could do to this 'Mewtwo' if he ever came across him. They saw Ash was revived from everyone's tears, and they saw how happy all of the pokémon were, clone and original, to see that he was alive. They perceived that 'Mewtwo' understood that it was wrong to pit the Pokémon against each other and how it doesn't matter how you were born, but what you do with the gift of life.  
–The underlined phrase was copied from ; from the synopsis of the 'Mewtwo Strikes Back' movie.-  
Finally, they saw 'Mewtwo' and the clone Pokémon 'fly away' to an unknown location. This was all the knowledge that Ash and Mew had about the encounter.

Arceus: 'I wish I knew where that imbecile is right now, so I could ...'

Ash: "Arceus!" He said decisively. "I never want you to speak or think that way about any of my friends again. Is that clear?"

Latios, Latias, and Rayquaza froze in wonder at their trainer's words. Mew also shuttered behind one of the nearby trees. None of them could believe that Ash would ever speak with such boldness and confidence, especially to the god pokémon.

Arceus: 'What did you say?' He asked in disbelief.

Ash: "You heard me, Arceus. Mewtwo is my friend, and I will not allow you to hurt him, or anyone else. I didn't stand by when you were almost killed by Marcus, or when you almost destroyed all of the innocent lives in Michina. I also won't stand by when anyone tries to degrade one of my friends, by any means."

Arceus: 'How can you call someone who killed you, a friend!' He hollered outrageously.

Ash: "Don't I call you a friend, even though you almost obliterated Michina?"

Arceus: 'Do not bring my faults into this, Ash Ketchum!'

Ash: "I'm not." He said in a surprisingly calm tone. "I'm showing you that everyone has some faults. You weren't created by humans; you knew what your purpose in life was. You knew your place among everything else. You've probably been living for thousands of years, 'creator of the world'." He shot back, the sarcasm scaring three of the legends behind some trees, while Rayquaza only floated backwards. Only Pikachu stayed strong and refused to move. "So why are you so quick to punish one that has only been living for less than five years, and he did this when he was only alive for a few months?"

Arceus: 'Ash, you are on my last straw right now. I suggest that you stand down before I do something that I will later regret.'

Ash: "And you don't think that Mewtwo is regretting what he did?" He questioned, refusing to back down. "Are you not regretting what you almost did? Don't you think that Entei is sorry for all of the problems back in Green Field? Weren't Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno remorseful after what happened in the Orange Archipelago? What about Palkia and Dialga? Didn't they ask for Darkrai's and your forgiveness after what happened in Alamos Town? Didn't the Rayquaza in á La Rousse City regret what he did there, along with Deoxys?" He continued to hammer is point down. To be honest, Ash was running on fumes at this point. He didn't know how the three titans felt after the ordeal around Shamouti Island, of if the Entei in Greenfield was even real. Ash didn't know anything about the deities of time or space, let alone Darkrai, and the Rayquaza from La Rousse was even further from his knowledge than Darkrai was.

However, when Arceus attempted to make a comeback against Ash, he couldn't. The more he mulled over what Ash said, he realized that it was true. He was sorry for what happened in Michina, Ho-Oh also told him of Entei's guilt, and how she forgave him. Lugia relayed the entire incident to him about needing a Ketchum before the battle began, and asked him to forgive them before the war even started. He remembered his three sons almost to the point of begging for mercy after what happened in Alamos and at Shaymin's Field of Gracidea flowers. Finally, he considered Rayquaza's regret to his shameful anger against Deoxys.

Arceus: 'You're right, Ash. I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself.' He said in a much softer tone after lowering his head to him.

No-one, excluding Ash, could believe what they just heard. Arceus just **APOLOGIZED**, to a mortal, regardless that it was once human.

Ray: 'Lord Arceus, did you just … apologize?'

Mew: 'I'm pretty sure that was what I heard.' The pink cat confirmed, coming out from behind a nearby tree.

Latios: 'No-one has ever made Lord Arceus remorseful before.'

Ash: "What are you guys talking about? There isn't anything wrong about being sorry. Everyone makes mistakes, but none of you are to talk about this little incident. I know that Arceus wouldn't be happy about that, and neither would I."

They all gave an agreeing nod, acknowledging that they would follow Ash's command.

Ash: "Thank you. Now, how about we finish our trip to the bottom of Mount Silver? I can't wait to start training."

Pikachu: "Pika pi." (Me neither.)

Latias: 'Then let's get going.'

Latios: 'Right.'

So the group of seven, Ash, Pikachu, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, Arceus, and Mew, made their way to the bottom of the far side of Mt. Silver.

Chapter 13:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{The day after the last chapter, they are at the base of the unexplored side of Mt. Silver}

Ash: "This place is beautiful!"

Ash's exclamation was clearly an understatement. There were bushes and trees full of every kind of berry imaginable, from Enigma Berries to Sitrus Berries to Starf Berries. Several meadows, separated by the many lakes and woodlands, housed very little life, for one reason: no-one, human or pokémon, was brave enough to venture to the back side of Mt. Silver.

Arceus: 'Since this place is isolated from any life, this is the perfect place to train in peace.'

Latios: 'And because of all of the berries and water, there's no reason to leave, besides from loneliness.'

Mew: 'But you can't be lonely with us around …'

Latias: 'So we should be fine.' She stated happily.

Ash: "So, when do we get started?"

Ray: 'How about you allow your pokémon to get used to this place, while Latios and Latias teach you how to battle in your new original form?'

Laties: 'Sounds good. Are you two up to teaching me some more?'

Latios: 'Of course.'

Latias: 'We were just waiting for you to ask.'

So they began to work on all different types of attacks, from physical to non-physical. Meanwhile, the rest of Ash's pokémon were having a wonderful time exploring their new home.

{Eighteen months later}

_**Also, Arceus did not stay on Mt. Silver during this entire time. He has only spoken with Rayquaza via telepathy once, which was six weeks after their initial arrival. In addition, he has just returned two hours ago.**_

Laties: 'Ok, everyone. It's a new day, and it's time for another good day of training. Who's ready?'

Everyone: "Yeah!"

All of the Pokémon in Ash's new party:

_**Kanto: **__Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Persian, Primeape, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Alakazam, Machamp, Golem, Rapidash, Dodrio, Dewgong, Muk, Gengar, Hypno, Marowak, Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, two Chansey, Kangaskhan, Gyarados, Lapras, Ditto, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, and Snorlax._

_**Johto: **__Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Ariados, Crobat, Xatu, Ampharos, Steelix, Slowking, Heracross, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndoom, Donphan, Tyrogue, Hitmontop, and Blissey._

_**Hoenn: **__Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Linoone, Shiftry, Swellow, Ludicolo, Gardevoir, Masquerain, Breloom, Ninjask, Shedinja, Hariyama, Medicham, Camerupt, Torkoal, Altaria, Solrock, Lunatone, Crawdaunt, Claydol, Cradily, Armaldo, Milotic, Absol, and Glailie. _

_**Sinnoh: **__Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Staraptor, Luxray, Roserade, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Floatzel, Bronzong, Spiritomb, Drapion, Toxicroak, Abomasnow, Weavile, Magnezone, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Electivire, Magmortar, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Porygon-Z, Gallade, Probopass, and Dusknoir._

_**Pseudo-legendary: **__ Dragonite, Tyranitar, Aggron, Flygon, Salamence, Metagross, Garchomp, Lucario._

_**Legendary: **__Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rotom, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, and Shaymin. _-Arceus is still free, but is considering whether or not he wants to join Ash.-

_**Eevee-lutions: **__Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon,_

-After an extreme amount of training, a Pokémon can choose whether it wants to show its strength by transforming into a Shiny Pokémon.-

-Also, when Pokémon transform into Shiny Pokémon, they enhance all of their stats twenty-fold-

-All of Ash's Pokémon are shiny, but Mewtwo wanted to keep his purple color. Laties is still gold, pink, and purple. –

Arceus: 'I see that you are working all of your Pokémon to their limits.'

Ash: "Well, if we're going to be the best, then we need to train past them."

Latios: 'Ash, is Laties ready for some more type-advantage training?'

Ash: "I guess so. If my pokémon have to do it, then I need to as well."

Latias: 'Let's get going then.'

Laties: 'Right.'

Arceus: 'So long. Enjoy your beating.'

Laties: 'Don't we always?'

All of Ash's Pokémon: (NO!)

Laties: 'Ok, ok. Fine. Maybe we don't like it so much, but it will come in handy against Lance, Cynthia, and Steven.'

Latias: 'Are those trainers truly that strong, Laties?'

Laties: 'I've never seen any Pokémon Champion train before, but Lance and Cynthia both defeated me with only one pokémon a few years ago, so I would think so.'

Arceus: 'Well, you three could just fly over the Pokémon Leagues invisibly, and observe how they train.'

Pikachu: (It's true, Ash. Even your Eon form, you're a hard fight against Articuno and Regice.)

Arceus: 'Did you say Articuno and Regice? Are they here?'

Ray: 'Yes, they are. All of the rest of the Legendary Pokémon are here as well.'

Arceus: 'How on earth did they **ALL **find you here?'

Mew: 'Well, Team Rocket came back with another one of their crazy inventions.'

Celebi: 'It was a new kind of Pokéball, sort of like the one that bad Rocket guy used on me, but this one's supposed to be worse.'

Mew: 'A lot worse.'

Ray: 'After they began to chase down Mewtwo again, he came to Ash. He said that came to him because he's never more than sixty inches away from a legendary, whether or not he knows it.'

Laties: 'Really?' He asked excitedly, but no-one paid any attention to him. 'Never mind'

Mew: 'That was when Mewtwo asked Ash to capture him, in order to save himself from Team Rocket.'

-Arceus contacted Mewtwo during the last eighteen months, and worked out all of the details of Mewtwo's past. Now, Mewtwo is a certified Legendary Pokémon in the eyes of Pokémon.-

Arceus: 'Wow, that's interesting. I never thought of Mewtwo as the type to retreat.'

Mewtwo: 'Watch it, Lord Arceus, just because I'm not shiny doesn't mean that I'm not strong.'

Laties: 'Anyway. After that, Team Rocket started chasing Lugia and Ho-Oh with their new 'evil pokéball', and that's how I have most of them.'

Arceus: 'So they all just 'came' to you, even though they didn't know where you were?'

Latias: 'Well, I guess they kind of knew.'

Arceus: 'And how come ALL the Legendary Pokémon know this **EXCEPT** me?'

Latios: 'Yeah, Latias and I kind of, uh, held a meeting. We needed Sir Rayquaza's help to get there, and Mewtwo told everyone about Team Rocket's new creation.'

Ray: 'But no-one ever knows where you are, so we couldn't contact you about the assembly.'

Arceus: 'You knew where I was! I was on top of Mt. Coronet; just like I always am!' He ranted.

Laties: 'Arceus, we are all sorry that we didn't contact you, but let's just forget about this. Besides, everyone makes a mistake every now and then.'

Arceus: [He still hasn't changed, even after these long eighteen months. I guess that this Ketchum really does have what it takes to be a Pokémon Master.] 'Fine, Laties, but still, are you going to check up on your competition?'

Latios: 'Yeah, we can see what the rest of the world has been up to for the last year and a half.'

Laties: 'It is a tempting offer, but no. I'm sure that if I see how well my opponents are, then we will not train to the best of our ability. If we're going to have any chance of defeating the Pokémon Leagues, we are going to have to be the best of the best.'

Arceus: [Wow, Ash certainly takes his training seriously. Since we came here a year and a half ago, all of Ash's pokémon have given everything they have into it, even into their practicing.] 'Ok, Ash. I am sure that everyone will respect your decision. However, I would like to ask how you caught your Legendary Pokémon.'

Laties: 'Can we catch up on this after my training?'

Latias: 'My, Laties, you are **THAT **excited for another beating.'

Laties: 'Hey, I'm still getting used to being in a Pokémon's body. I'm happy that I get to experience all of what you guys are familiar with.'

Latios: 'I guess that makes sense, … I think.'

Arceus: 'Ok, Ash. You go and do your training, but I want a full explanation afterwards.'

Chapter 14:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

Laties: 'All right. Come on, you guys, I want to get stronger, and you all need more practice keeping your attacks going. Hurry up!'

Mewtwo: 'We're coming, Laties! Dialga, could you please send him through a five-year time warp, where all that he can do is wait?'

Dialga: 'Sorry, Mewtwo, even if I could do that, an action as drastic as the one you requested would take up month's worth of energy.'

Deoxys -speed form- : 'This is why Laties likes training with me the most. I can evade all of his attacks with ease.'

Aggron: (Except for when he pins you to the floor, and kicks the snot out of you.)

Flygon: (Besides, **some** of us think, and just wish upon Jirachi for us to defeat Laties.)

Salamence: (Even though that still doesn't work.)

Metagross: (I haven't even figured out why yet, and that's quite strange. Normally, I can figure out a problem as simple as this within a day, but Laties is no ordinary opponent.)

Rhyperior: (You've got that right, Metagross. Laties' capable of more than even Arceus can withstand, I bet.)

Lugia: "I wouldn't be making bets like that, Rhyperior. Don't forget that Lord Arceus is currently waiting for Ash to finish with his training."

Rhyperior: (Oops.)

Flygon: (Oops is right, blabber-mouth.)

Laties: 'Come on, Mewtwo, Dialga, Deoxys, Aggron, Flygon, Metagross, Salamence. Everyone's waiting on you!'

All seven: (On our way, Laties.)

{During Laties' dodging practice}

Laties: 'Come on!' He said, mockingly. 'I thought that with all one-hundred and fifty-five of you, I would be in for some kind of a challenge.'

Raikou: 'Oh, did you actually want us to **AIM**?' He questioned, with the greatest amount of sarcasm that was possible out the mouth of a Pokémon.

Laties: 'Yeah, a little accuracy would be kind of helpful during the Championship battle.'

Pikachu: (All right, everyone. Since Ash wants us to pull out the big toys, how about we give him a taste of what he's been having us deal with?]

Everyone started to snicker, chant 'Do it! Do it!' or just plain out laugh.

Dragonite: (Ok then. On the count of three, let's give our trainer a dose of what a real Pokémon emergency looks like.)

Entei: 'One …'

Regirock: 'Two …'

Ray: 'Three!'

And just as they said they would, all of them sent out a full-out assault upon their trainer. Their attacks were not only a few moments long either; they were two to five minutes long, just to mention the first four Pokémon that fell. If Laties was as strong as the rest of his pokémon, or even as strong as Arceus, he might have needed a week's worth of rehabilitation, but Laties wasn't the case.

Laties was still floating there, after receiving the full blunt of every single one of their attacks, and he was still able to fight! However, he was able to identify every attack that was thrown at him, meaning that he could return all of their attacks with Mimic.

All of Ash's Pokémon: (This can't be good.)

Laties: 'All right, everyone. I withstood all of your attacks at the same time, so let's see how you can handle it? Besides, you** should **be able to withstand whatever you can dish out, right? Well, here you are."'

He said this just as he returned every received hit back to the sender, along with a slight amount of aura. Laties didn't plan on sending out that small amount of extra energy, but they all learned a valuable lesson. Do **NOT** even dare to attempt to faint their trainer again, unless he was about to destroy the world, but that's only on a side note.

Arceus: "Hey! Don't be giving Ash any ideas!"

Ash: "Say what?"

Latios: "Don't worry about it, Ash. I guarantee that it was nothing." He answered, a bit too quickly.

Laties: "Hmm, …" He began to say, until he searched through Latios' thoughts with his Psychic powers. "What!'

Ray: "Why did you even look, Ash?"

Ash: "I wouldn't dare to do anything close upon those lines!"

Me: "Can we get back to the main story-line, please?"

Arceus: "You're the one who brought it up."

Me: "Oh, whatever! Back to the story."

Suicune: (That hurt.)

Typhlosion: (I'll say.)

Spiritomb: (Does he ever get tired?)

Pikachu: (Only when he doesn't get his food.)

Laties: 'If any of you dare to think about doing that, you'll be in for a worse beating than you are in now.'

Everyone: [Gulp.]

Laties: 'That's better. Now, how about we go enjoy a berry good lunch?'

All: (Yeah!)

Ash: "Then let's get going."

{After lunch}

Ash: "Ok everyone, let's give Chansey and Blissey a big hand for another excellent meal."

-The whole group starts cheering-

Chansey: (Thanks, everyone.)

Blissey: (Really, it was nothing.)

Swampert: (That's not true.)

Umbreon: (Swampert's right. You're probably the best cooks on Mt. Silver.)

Chansey: (Yeah, that's because no-one actually lives on Mt. Silver.)

Kabutops: (You get Umbreon's point.)

Chansey: (I guess you're right.)

Umbreon: (Aren't I always?)

Espeon: (Not a chance.)

Zapdos: (You just got owned, Umbreon.)

Umbreon: "(Just don't rub it in, please?)

Lucario: (Don't worry. Just as Master Laties says, 'everyone makes mistakes', and you just made a big) one. That's all.)

Umbreon: (I thought you said that you wouldn't rub it in?)

Lucario: (I never said that at all.)

Articuno: 'What are you guys talking about?'

Registeel: 'First they were saying what good cooks Chansey and Blissey are, but then Umbreon just got owned by Espeon.'

Jolteon: (Hey, Umbreon, come here a minute. I want to ask you something.)

Umbreon: [Thank you, brother!] (I'm on my way.)

{To Ash, Arceus, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, Latios, and Latias}

Arceus: 'So Ash, how did you manage to convince my most powerful legendary creation to join you? Speaking of which, what was Team Rocket's new gadget anyway?'

Ash: "To answer your second question first, their invention was a Pokéball that destroyed the Pokémon's conscience and sub-conscience, which left the pokémon helpless to the capturer's desire. After the capturer is done with the Pokémon, they're released, and die from being unable to control themselves. They couldn't eat, walk, think, and they used almost all of their energy just to keep their hearts pumping."

Arceus: 'That's, … that's just horrible.'

Ash: "Tell us about it. Anyway, as I said before, when Mewtwo found out about their newest mechanism for world domination, he came here, and helped gather everyone to the meeting. We were able to contact everyone except for Lugia and Ho-Oh."

Latios: 'Yeah, Team Rocket started chasing them next, since they couldn't get their hands on Mewtwo.'

Arceus: 'You said that all of the Legendaries are here. So that would mean that they both escaped; correct?'

Ho-Oh: 'That's right. I still shudder at the thought of that fight.'

Arceus: 'What happened?'

Ash: 'I don't think they want to think about it, Arceus. How about we just leave that topic out?'

Arceus: 'Fine. So what happened after Madam Ho-Oh and Sir Lugia arrived at the meeting?'

Ash: "Well Mewtwo, Lugia, and Ho-Oh described the price of being captured by them, but Regigigas thought of an excellent idea of how to save all of us."

Latias: 'I'll go get Regigigas.'

Latios: 'He took pride in his idea, but he wished that you had been there to approve of it as well.'

Gigas: 'What did I do, Ash?'

Ash: "We just thought you would want to tell Arceus about the idea that you brought up at the meeting."

Gigas: 'Lord Arceus, my suggestion was if those 'evil pokéballs' could also capture a Pokémon that was already caught.'

Arceus: 'Sir Regigigas, that's brilliant! But what about … the …'

Ash: "I take it that you figured out the rest of the story?"

Arceus: 'I have one question though, Ash. It is fine that you captured thirty-five legendaries, but what about the rest of the world's legendaries? You are aware that I did not create only one of each legendary.'

Ray: 'We are all quite aware of that, Lord Arceus, but Ash discovered a special bond that I'm unsure if even you knew existed.'

Arceus: 'I'm sure that I knew of the bond, but tell me anyway.'

Ash: "Arceus, are you aware that you created a 'superior' Legendary for each legendary that you created?"

Chapter 15

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

Arceus: 'Superior? There is no such thing as a 'superior' legendary!'

Ash: "When I say superior, I don't mean better or stronger. I mean a Legendary that is capable of controlling the rest of the legendaries of that breed. For example, there are several Lugia in the world, but if the 'superior' Lugia is captured, then all of the Lugia will be under the control of the 'superior' Lugia's capturer."

Arceus: 'I … I didn't …'

Ash: "I'm sorry, Arceus, but if I didn't, then who knows what would have happened to the rest of the world."

Arceus: 'Ash, you do realize that I did not create more than one of some of the Legendaries; right?'

Ash: "Of course. Besides, who know what kind of trouble would occur if you created more than one Dialga or Palkia."

Ray: 'No life would exist.'

Giratina: 'Forget about life; Arceus wouldn't be able to survive more than one of each of them complaining all of the time.'

Arceus: 'Could we change the topic? I'm starting to feel faint.'

Latias: 'Sorry, Lord Arceus.'

Ray: 'Hey, I almost forgot about something. Arceus, shouldn't you also be captured so that Team Rocket doesn't kill you?'

Latios: 'That's right. With you still free, Team Rocket still has a fighting chance of winning.'

Arceus: 'I don't want to ask this, but would I only be your battle companion, Ash?'

**SMACK!**

Mew: 'How could you ask such a thing, Arceus! You should be ashamed of yourself!'

Ash: "Mew, stop it!"

Mew: 'But Ash, …'

Ash: "No buts, Mew. Arceus has gone through a lot with human manipulation. Furthermore, no-one should be a judge over anyone, whether human or pokémon. Everyone has thoughts of who they come across, but you also have the option of whether or not you will act upon your opinionated thoughts."

Ray: [That's something that **I **taught him. I guess that Ash really is smarter when I'm around.]

Mew: 'Sorry, Ash.'

Ash: "I'm not the one that you need to apologize to. Try again."

Mew: 'I'm sorry, Lord Arceus. I should have had a better hold on my emotions.'

Arceus: 'Don't worry, Mew, I forgive you.'

Mew: 'Thanks.'

Arceus: 'No problem. Now, do you have one last Pokéball, Ash?'

Ash: "Hmm, let's see …"

Latias: 'Brother, let's go.'

Latios: 'Right.'

{Three minutes later.}

Ash: "Man, I hope it's in here."

Arceus: 'Ash, couldn't you just go to Viridian City and buy one?'

Ash: 'Arceus, if I leave here, and someone recognizes me, then the rest of our training will be over.'

Ray: 'Ash, couldn't you just transform into a different form of a human, and then go buy a Pokéball?'

Latias: 'There's no need for that, Rayquaza.'

Latios: 'That's right. Latias and I already flew over to Viridian City, and bought one for you.'

Ash: "Don't you two know how dangerous it is to leave here without supervision?"

Pikachu: (Ash, of course they know what danger is; they're with **you** after all.)

Ash: "Very funny." He stated dryly.

Latias: 'Ash, don't you need to help Lord Arceus before Team Rocket shows up?'

Arceus: 'Don't jinx it, Latias. Please.'

Latias: 'Sorry about that.'

Ash: "All right, Arceus. Are you ready?"

Arceus: 'Yes. Go ahead.'

Ash: "Ok. Pokéball, let's go!"

Pokéball: "… … … Click."

Ash: -after picking up the Pokéball- "I caught … Arceus!"

Pikachu: "Pika, pikachu!"

Ash: "Alright, come back out, Arceus."

Arceus: 'Thank you, Ash, but I must say that those Pokéballs leave you quite lightheaded.'

Ash: "That's what Pikachu said too. Isn't that right, pal."

Pikachu: "Pika, pi." (It's true, Arceus.)

So Ash, Pikachu, Arceus, Latios, Latias, and Rayquaza had a wonderful conversation about what else was going on in the world, along with viewing several of Ash's adventures involving Legendary Pokémon.

{Meanwhile, at the summit of Mt. Silver}

#1?: "Are we almost there?"

#2?: "I'm sure that I saw those two Eon dragons fly this way."

#3?: "Oh, stop complaining, and let's keep looking."

#1?: "But sir, no-one has ever gone down the far side of Mt. Silver and come back."

#5?: "Then let's be the first to do so."

#4?: "I have a feeling that that boy is around here somewhere."

#7?: "What makes you think that?"

#6?: "Can't you feel it? There's an extremely strong sense of power from around here."

#3?: "Just stop arguing, and let's keep going."

All?: "Right."

_**Who are these strangers, and what is their mission? Let's read the next chapter and find out. Besides, do you really think that I'm the kind of writer that will just keep on writing just to annoy my fellow readers?**_

Pikachu: (Yeah. That's exactly what you're doing right now.)

_**Hey, don't get on my nerve, Pikachu. I can have Paul steal you, and make you fall in love you Dawn's Buneary.**_

Pikachu: (You wouldn't dare.)

_**Would you like to find out?**_

Pikachu: "…"

_**That's what I thought**_

Arceus: (On to the next chapter)

_**Hey! I'm in charge here.**_

-Arceus uses Judgment-

_**… … ow. …**_

Arceus: "Just read the next chapter, people, and sorry about this author's … whatever you humans call it."

Chapter 16:

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Ash's group has just finished viewing Ash's adventure at the Gracidea Flower Garden}

Ray: 'Man, Ash. Maybe I shouldn't have left you before your tenth birthday after all.'

Ash: "You've got to be kidding me. If you would have joined me back then, then who knows how many media workers would be on my case right now."

Latias: 'Rayquaza, you have to admit that Ash is quite smart, even through his denseness.'

Manaphy: 'But not so much back at my Sea Temple. Would you mind, Latios?'

Arceus: 'This should be interesting.'

{After watching Ash trap Manaphy, Pikachu, and a young girl within an air capsule, and almost attempting suicide from his act of heroism}

Arceus: 'And I was right, once again.'

Manaphy: 'Do you know how scared they were when you did that?'

Latias: 'So maybe I was wrong.'

Ash: "Hey, but what about when I tried to save Celebi from that 'Masked Marauder' from Team Rocket? Or when I almost sacrificed my life for Mew? Then at Alto Mare; that was …"

Latios: 'We get the point, Ash.'

Ray: 'Really? You also almost tried to kill yourself when you wanted to destroy Team Rocket after you saw what they did to me.'

Ash: "Still; it's the thought that counts. Right?"

Celebi: 'I say that we let him off the hook for the time being.'

Mew: 'Very funny, Celebi. Time Being; hilarious.' She said, laughing dryly.

Celebi: 'Thank you.'

Lucario: "Master, master. I need to speak with you. There is an urgent situation that you should be aware of."

Ash: "Lucario, haven't I told you that you don't need to call me your master? We're all friends, and that will never change."

Lucario: 'Forgive me, Master, but while I was viewing the landscape with my aura, I sensed a group of people heading to the summit of the mountain. None of them had a strong aura, and I also sensed an evil presence with them.'

Ray: 'Team Rocket.' The black emperor began.

Latios: 'And their lethal pokéball.' The male Eon dragon continued.

Ash: "Will they ever quit?!" He ended, voicing everyone's frustration.

Arceus: 'I am afraid not, Ash. However, I sense that the evil is much stronger than it was in Mewtwo's memory.'

Celebi: 'Hopefully they didn't make their invention stronger.'

Ash: "All right, it's settled then. Everyone; gather over here. I am holding a full-scale board meeting."

{less than two minutes later; everyone is gathered}

Ash: "Ok, everyone here knows how Team Rocket has caused mischief throughout all four regions."

All of the Pokémon nod in agreement. Some of them even shivering at the thought of what they had attempted to do.

Ash: "Well, some Team Rocket members are currently headed in this direction. So this is what we are going to do:  
-Deoxys, pull up a force field around this area like the other Deoxys did back in á La Rousse City.  
-Palkia, send this place into the ocean south of Dewford Town.  
-Dialga, you're coming with me.

Ash: "After you two finish your assignments, all of you scatter. I don't want any of you within fifty miles of each other. Now, go."

Sceptile: (But Ash, …)

Laties: 'No buts; GO, NOW!'

With that, almost everyone scatters, mostly from the fear of Laties' wrath, but a few Pokémon stayed."

Laties: 'Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Arceus. I told you to go.'

Ray: 'Ash, we're not going to leave you here to fight Team Rocket alone.'

Laties: 'Don't worry, I promise not to fight Team Rocket.'

Latias: 'I still have a feeling that you are going to do something involving Team Rocket.'

Arceus: 'I sense the same tendency.'

Laties: 'Dialga, we're going twenty years into the past.'

Dialga: 'Sir, what about them?'

Laties: 'Only the two of us. Now let's go.'

Dialga: 'Ok. Here we go.'

Arceus: 'Dialga, if you dare travel with him, then I promise you that I'll …'

Dialga: 'You have no such authority over me anymore, Arceus. Because of both of our captures to Ash, he now has the right over what we can or cannot do. Now, …'

With that, Dialga and Laties took their leave, which left the other dragons with two options:  
a. They could disobey their trainer, and wait there for his return; fully knowing that he could return to this time in a different location; or  
b. They could do as they were told, and scatter. Everyone followed the latter alternative.

{Twenty years ago; at the summit of Mt. Moon}

Dialga: 'Are you sure this is where you want to be, my lord?'

Ash: "This is the place. Dialga, I want you to go back to the present, and return to our training place."

Dialga: 'But what about you, master? What are you going to do?'

Laties: 'I have some business to attend to with an old colleague of mine.'

Dialga: 'I so wish to push further for answers, but I will do as you have commanded. I will wait to hear from you again; fare-well, my lord.' He stated, before enlarging his back crown began to increase in size, and traveled back to their normal time-line.

Laties: 'I am so glad that Dialga didn't press anymore than he did.' He muttered to himself, before flying north.

Chapter 17

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Place: Giovanni's private home; Location: somewhere above Kanto}

Gio: "Please, honey. You know how long I've been waiting for you."

Delia: "I know, dear, but I told you that I will not do **that** with you until we're married."

Gio: "Delia, you do know how angered I get when people do not follow my orders. Now please, before I do something that I will later regret; please help me quench my yearning."

Delia: "Did you just threaten me?" The young damsel asked in disbelief. "I have given you the same answer for the last two months, and you keep ignoring me. How do you expect to live together when you have problems hearing me right now?"

Gio: "Baby, you are pulling straws that haven't been pulled in years, and they are extremely sensitive. Now, I suggest that you get yourself ready, because we will begin in two minutes."

Delia: "I will do no such thing, Giovanni! I have stood by for far too long while you manipulated me. I will not stand for this any longer. Good bye."

Giovanni quickly seized Delia by her arm, and said,

Gio: "I am sorry, Delia, but you're too beautiful for me to allow you to leave."

Delia: "No." That was all she was able to say at the moment, until her mind absorbed everything that he could have possibly had in mind. "You CAN'T! **HELP**!"

Ash: "Leave her alone, Giovanni." He stated coldly, that scared the living day-lights out of them both.

Gio: "Who are you? How did you find this place? And why are you snooping around where you shouldn't be?" He questioned / demanded, without giving the person any form of respect.

Ash: "Who I am; … it doesn't matter. Why I am here; in order to stop you from committing an inexcusable crime, and also in order to save the lives of all of the legendary pokémon."

Delia couldn't believe the sheer boldness and authority that the boy was displaying, while Giovanni was too confused by the term 'legendary'. _**-He was a businessman, and had not become involved in the darker life of Team Rocket at this time.-**_

Gio: "What in blazes are you talking about, you adolescent?"

Ash: "Hmm, I guess dumb people don't have a dictionary after all. Oh, well; I guess I might as well show you what you'll do before you do it." He said in a carefree tone. "But Delia," He said more sternly, which caused her to become slightly worried, but a strange tingling sensation shot through her at the same time. "Never allow yourself to be in this sort of situation. If you ever mate with anyone, then my coming here may have been futile. So please, refrain yourself.

Delia could only nod, because of this bizarre feeling that came about her.

Ash: "Thank you. Now, if you will excuse us, we have some memories of mine to see."

{Approximately 50 miles north of Mt. Silver}

Gio: "Where are we?"

Ash: "This is the location of your future headquarters, that was to be called Team Rocket."

Gio: "Team Rocket?"

Ash: "Yes. You were the head of this evil organization, and you were completely bent upon complete world domination. However, you can later thank me for getting in your way."

Gio: "What did you do?"

Ash: "Well, I stopped you form hurting anyone, everyone, and anything; as well as saved at least a few hundred lives from your employee's clutches and recklessness."

Gio: "I guarantee you, boy, that this is nothing but lies."

Ash: "If this is a lie, then explain this." The intelligent teen-ager questioned as he changed his shape into his pokémon form.

Laties: 'Happy now?' [Please don't ask me how you did this to me, because I really don't want to answer that.]

Gio: "Fine. So what are you going to do to me?"

Laties: 'In order to save the rest of the world from your acts of wickedness, I will need to obliterate the head, so that the rest of the body will crumble.'

Gio: "I understand, but will you answer me two questions?"

Laties: 'Quickly.'

Gio: "Will Delia be ok?"

Laties: 'Yes, she will be fine. Next?'

Gio: "Please tell all of those 'legendary' creatures that I am sorry."

Laties: 'I will, and because of your change of heart, I will do this quickly. Are you ready?'

Gio: "*Sigh* Yes."

Laties: 'I will finish you in one moment at the count of five. I am charging my attack now.'

ONE …

TWO …

THREE …

Gio: "Boy, what is happening to you?" He asked, because the Laties was beginning to appear transparent.

Laties: 'Strange; it seems that …'

Gio: "What is it?"

Laties: 'You are my … my biological father.' He stated in disbelief.

FOUR …

Gio: "Then I am sorry, my son. Please forgive me of all of the sins that I have done in your time, and please do not leave this plane of existence with a bitter thought towards me, because of my lack of knowing what I did."

Laties: 'I forgive you.'

FIVE …

… boom.

Chapter 18

(Pokéspeech) '_Dream'__-_Facts- [Thoughts] 'Telepathy' {Scene shift}

_**Legendary Pokémon will talk by telepathy without showing it, unless stated otherwise.**_

{Present time: Hall of Origin; Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus are present.}

Arceus: 'He has done it.'

Giratina: 'Done what, father?'

Dialga: 'Our lord has killed Giovanni in the past, which has also, subsequently, killed him as well.'

Palkia: 'I guess that means that we have to relive our last eighteen years of life. Right?'

Arceus: 'Unless you three can help me merge with my past self, Ash will not live at all. This means that all of our prophecies will be left in the hands of an impure soul.'

Giratina: 'That also leaves Sir Lugia without a Chosen One.'

Palkia: 'What must we do to help, father?'

Arceus: 'Dialga, I need you to send all four of us nineteen years into the past.'

Giratina: 'Is that when Ash was born?'

Arceus: 'I will only briefly explain. It is true that nineteen years ago, Laties quickly murdered Giovanni. However, if we can form Laties' egg, then that can be given to Delia, and she can nurture him as a child.'

Palkia: 'I am not even going to try to understand that, so whatever.'

Arceus: 'Thank you.'

Dialga: 'Off we go.'

{Nineteen years into the past: Hall of Origin.}

-Past pokémon will be signified by capitalization-

ARCEUS: 'How on earth did you find yourself here; why are you here; and where are you from?'

Arceus: 'Hello, my past self. We came here from the future in order to help retain peace. You see; in one year, a Chosen One was supposed to be born of Delia Ketchum, formerly known as Delia Peterson. Though we attempted to stop him, he came into the past and swiftly killed Giovanni Sterling; causing his own death in the process.  
'We came to the past in order to ask if you would allow me to merge my being into your body; giving you more knowledge and power. However, my merging will only be short-lived, and I will pass on within three minutes of my merging, and you will keep the knowledge and strength of twelve extra years of diligent training.'

Dialga: 'Father! I didn't bring you in to the past just to kill yourself!' The time emperor exclaimed.

Arceus: 'My son, do you not understand? Without Ash Ketchum alive, the Orange Archipelago would be nothing but ashes right now. The Hoenn region would be utterly hopeless with Archie and Maxie bickering at each other, while Sinnoh was being destroyed by Team Galactic. Without Ash, we would all be …'

Giratina: 'Father, we understand. How can we help?'

Palkia: 'Should we not ask for their permission first before we do anything to them?'

ARCEUS: 'It is all right. I accept.'

PALKIA: 'Father! What are you thinking? You could get hurt.'

DIALGA: 'Brother's right, father. I think that …'

GIRATINA: 'That you both should just be quiet.'

PALKIA and DIALGA look at their brother, and then at each other, and decide to follow orders. However, this was mostly because he was stronger than the other two dragons at this time.

Giratina: 'What must we do, Father?'

Arceus: 'My former self and I will stand side by side. Dialga, you will need to freeze time around both of us. Giratina, you will be responsible for mentally binding us together, and Palkia, you will take care of giving this ARCEUS my strength.'

{After this process was over}

Dialga: 'Father, how much time do you have left?'

Arceus: 'I do not know, my son. However, I must tell all three of you something.'

Palkia: 'What is it, dad?'

Arceus: 'I am going to use my body as the material for Laties' egg.'

Giratina: 'I understand, father. You need us to use our original creational attacks, while you 'pass through'.'

Arceus: 'I am afraid so.'

Palkia: 'Then let's do it.' The commander of space stated, as he began to prepare his original creation attack.

Dialga: 'Yes, for our dad.' The master of time agreed, as he, too, prepared his original creational attack.

ARCEUS: 'Is there anything that we can do for you before you disappear, our future selves?'

Arceus: 'Yes.' The 'god' said, trying to stay standing. 'I need you to catch the egg that will come from the other side of this, and deliver it to Delia Peterson. Also, tell her who you are, and inform her to name the child, 'Ashura Aaron Satoshi Ketchum'.'

ARCEUS: 'Understood. I will do as you have said.'

Arceus: 'Although we have just met, you are as kind as I remember; So long.' The 'god' pokémon began to charge at unmatched speeds toward the vocal point of creation. 'My sons, although you will too disappear from this world without warning, allow me to comfort you. You have been the greatest children that a father could ever ask for. I have no regrets, and now …' He started to go blind from his tears, but he still managed to maintain his charge toward the creational attack. 'Now, I ask you to love on each other, and give your former selves your blessing. Also, give your brothers your love above all …'

ARCEUS: 'Caught it.' The former majesty said in relief. 'I do not understand the significance of this child, yet if my future self has deemed it worthy to sacrifice himself for his redemption, then I will keep this human a high priority.'

As ARCEUS, PALKIA, DIALGA, and GIRATINA left the past place of the Hall of Origin, the future Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia were silently weeping against each other, as they slowly faded away from existence.

_** The next segment of this story will be of Ash's new childhood. I probably will not go into great depth of his adventures, since you have seen them from the anime, or read them on here. Nevertheless, I will attempt to continue to satisfy my readers to the best of my ability. **_

_** Warning: I will not write about every adventure on Ash's new travels, as I said before, but there might be some new adventures too.**_

_** Also, just for those who didn't catch on, all of the Pokémon that lived during the 'present' are gone. Please forgive me if I was too cruel, but a fresh start was my main goal for this story in the first place. Therefore, now everyone is living in the world of the past, so there will also be no more discerning between the past and the future pokémon. **_

_**All right then, the bold and italicized stuff above was my original notes to myself. Chapters 16-18 will be different in the rewrite, since I want to adjust some details on that, as well as add some more, so be sure to read the rewritten version as well. (After the new version is completely posted, these original chapters will be erased from the site, in order to prevent getting upset with me.**_

_**Now, on to my plea for your assistance. What would you like to see in the redo? How do you think I could improve Ash saving Latios' life in Chapter 1, or the dream sequences in the first two chapters? Do you have a better idea for how Chapter 10 can go, or how Ash meets Rayquaza (either in the past or their reunion)? Anything I can add to what they learned up on Mt. Silver during those long 18 months, or a different solution to getting rid of Giovanni? (Or how Ash can still be alive in the next Sagas.) **_

_**This is as much your story as it is mine, so please tell me what you think. If you can only write in your native language, I can use Google translators (If you can at least type the language to translate it into in English, I'd appreciate it.)**_


End file.
